Nobody ever said it would be easy
by DarkRaven-04
Summary: a siriusHermione fic, not as fluffy as some others. rated r for a reason sex, violence, language ect. Lots of pranks, drinking, games, fun! Read and Review.
1. Chapter one: Violence and trauma

ok, I've decided that its time I went through all of the chapters and edit the errors! So I don't get any more reviews about my spelling! so here is the first chapter! There is no major adjustments or changes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any new characters that I may introduce.

A.N. Ok this is my first shot at a HG/SB fanfic so be nice.

****

Nobody ever said it would be easy.

Chapter one: Violence and trauma.

It had been a long, lonely summer for Hermione Granger. In September she would be going into her sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and her parents wanted to spend some 'quality' time with her. They forbade her to go to 'the burrow' and '12 Grimmuald place' with her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, so she was left on her own with no contact with the wizarding world. Saying she was pissed off with her parents was an understatement, they worked all summer long and left her all on her own.

With all this time on her hands, she took more of an interest in her appearance. This was defiantly a good decision for her, she discovered that she had voluptuous curves (size 12), flat stomach and an ample chest (36c). She wasn't a big fan of make up and just had a few of the basics. She had concealer, foundation, bronzing balls, natural eye colours and a selection of different glosses. As an apology for leaving her on her won her parents took her shopping for a whole new wardrobe. She took advantage of their generosity and brought tank and vest tops, low cut, off the shoulder and strapless tops, jeans of all colours and lengths, trousers, shorts and skirts. She also brought shoes, trainers, boots, sandals and accessories. When she started to wear all of her new clothes where she lived the local guys defiantly started to notice her. She would walk down the street and have wolf whistles and comments by all sorts of guys. She loved the attention and played on it. She loved flirting with guys and never became too serious with it, she didn't want to get into any trouble with guys she didn't know.

Today she was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and an off the shoulder pink wool sweater top and her whit and pink adidas trainers. It was the first day back at school and she wanted to look good for Harry and Ron. She was getting really bored waiting for them, so she got out her mp3 player and started listening to Mario Wianes. She didn't favour just one type of music she loved it all, her collection ranged from Christina Aguliaria, usher, Linkin Park, Maroon 5 to the streets. She pushed the volume button up and closed her eyes.

Little did she realise that somebody was slipping into her compartment. He sat opposite her and watched as she mouthed the words to the song.

__

I don't want to know

if you're creeping

keep it on the low

'coz my heart can't take it anymore

Even though her eyes were closed, she could sense something, somebody else's presence. An eerie cold wave washed over her and she shivered. She opened her eyes and jumped a foot in the air. She found a pair of cold blue/grey eyes starring back at her.

'For the love of god Malfoy, don't do that!'

She clenched her chest and was steadying herself. Opposite her Malfoy smirked.

'Scared Mud blood?'

'Why would I be scared of a pathetic ferret like you?'

Smirking he got up and leaned over and put his hands either side of her, enclosing her between the bench and him. This was very intimidating but she never let it show. She hated being this close on her own to someone she hated with a passion, she didn't know what he might do. But her strong mind didn't back down.

'I'd watch your language Granger. You seem to forget you're here all alone. And nobody can hear you scream.'

Her heart was racing. Being alone with Malfoy who was threatening her defiantly scared her.

'Fuck you Malfoy.'

Again he smirked and his eyes travelled down her body.

'I'd rather fuck you Granger.'

Her mind was panicking, she would never do it willingly and she didn't know whether he was capable of force. One thing she knew for sure was that she wouldn't back down.

'In your dreams prat.'

He leaned in a whispered in her ear

'Now that would be one exciting dream.'

Before she had time to react, she found his lips forced upon hers. This wasn't her first kiss but it defiantly wasn't a pleasant experience for her. He was too forceful and there was no emotion behind it. She was struggling against his weight and her pleas were suffocated against his lips. She snapped back to her senses and brought her knee up to his crotch. He pulled back and groaned in the sudden pain he felt, she made a quick dash for the door. She pulled it open a few inches when Malfoy and his seeker reflexes grabbed her wrist and spun her round pinning her roughly against the wall. He moved one of his arms and pushed it up against her chest and pulled his wand out of his pocket with the other. He pushed her harder against the wall making her gasp and put silencing charms on the door and locked it. She kept trying to get free of his force but failed.

'What's the matter Granger? Worried I'll take your innocence away from you?' He snorted and continued 'Scratch that, the Gryffindor whore has probably slept with her whole house.'

'Go to hell Malfoy. Not all of us need to sleep with anything with a pulse to get noticed, but then again that's the only way you can. You've got no talent on the quidditch pitch, Harry beats you there. You've got no family respect. You always go on about Ron but at least he is respected. And it's not like you're top of your class either because this Mudblood comes trump there. You're nothing but a name hiding behind daddies shadow-'

Slap. He hit her, hard. The force of the slap had split her lip an she know had a trickle of blood coming from her bottom lip. He was fuming with anger, he couldn't believe that a Mudblood would dear to speak to him like that. Her head slowly snapped back. She held her face. She had a red hand print over her right cheek, which she knew would later form into a nice purple bruise. She looked him square in the eye.

'Touch a nerve did I Malfoy? What truth hurt?'

In one swift movement he had her two inches from the ground by her throat. She was chocking, grabbing his hands trying to pry them open, but then his grip got tighter and tighter around her throat.

'You think you are so special don't you Granger? Hanging around with the boy-who-lived and weasel boy doesn't make you popular. You are and always will be a filthy, dirty Mudblood know-it-all, who has no friends that actually give a fuck about you.'

He let her drop to the floor catching her breath. Her hands were massaging her throat where again she had bruises in the form of hand prints.

'You-you-fucking prick, how- how dare you? I'm a fucking prefect! Once my friends see these marks your a dead man idiot!'

'Yeah Granger? Then where are they? Not here to save you from big bad Malfoy.'

'You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human, a waste of space and a wizard that has to do everything daddy says. Grow up Malfoy, just look at what you've done to me.'

She was enraged with Malfoy but over run with fear.

'Is that so Mudblood?'

He brought his leg back and with one sharp kick, he crushed a few of her ribs. She doubled over in agony, holding her ribs in pain.

'Fuck you.'

She was really testing him. Grabbing her hair he pulled her head back so she was looking at him.

'You just don't learn do you Mudblood?'

She knew not to say anything this time because it would just be worse on her. Fear spread throughout her body and she just didn't know what to do. Their faces her inches apart and stupidly she spat in his face. Enrages fury spread through him and he flung her by her hair across the compartment. She smashed her head against her trunk and immediately felt dizzy. She heard a tiny smash but it went from her mind as she tried to open her eyes. Her mind was spinning, opening her eyes all she could see was the blurred browns and greens of the compartment swirling like a whirlpool. Then there was a jolt. She assumed the train was moving so put her mind on focusing her eyes. She tried to open them again and this time she could make out three very blurred figures and a fait mumble.

'What the fuck?'

'Who's she?'

'Moony, owl Dumbledore, tell him to get here quick.'

'Where the - she's been beaten up pretty bad.'

'God what the hell happened to her?'

That was the last thing she heard before she saw blackness.

Malfoy stood there in utter shock. She just disappeared. All that was left was some gold dust.

'Shit.'

He knew he had gone to far this time.

****

Dark Raven

-x-


	2. Chapter two: The new arrival and keeping...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any new characters that I may introduce.

Chapter two: The new arrival and keeping secrets.

'No Malfoy.'

She woke up with a start. Her head and ribs were killing her. She opened her eyes and saw her vision was still blurred. She saw some blurred figures that looked oddly familiar but she couldn't place it. She tried focusing her eyes again and saw a guy about her age sitting on the end of the bench where she was laying. He was a well-built 16-year-old guy with short black hair, which was gelled into a style. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and black jeans. Across the compartment was three other figures, two young men about the same age as the other one and a much older man. One of the men was wearing a long sleeved red jumper and navy jeans. He had mousy brown hair that was cut short like the first guy. The other was wearing a baggy navy t-shirt with something gold on the front and baggy blue jeans. He had jet-black hair that looked oddly familiar, actually the person, in general, looked very familiar to her. The old man who was watching her curiously had long silver hair and a long silver beard that you could plait. He was dressed a lot differently than the younger males, He was in a black robe with red shooting stars across it. All four of the men were watching and staring at her curiously. Hermione didn't like this and was getting annoyed at them. She was really confused at how she came to be in a compartment with four complete strangers and didn't need them giving her funny looks. She tried to sit up but it was too painful on her ribs so fell back down.

'What?'

'Well I'm glad you could join us. You gave the boys here quite a fright. Appearing from thin air like that. Now can you explain who you are and who you came to be in such a state and where you are from?'

'I erm. I'm not sure. I was -'

Then it hit her. Her time-turner. She reached for the fine gold chain that was around her neck and yes her time-turner was smashed. She groaned.

'Shit.'

'Is something wrong?'

She looked at the old man clearly now and for the first time she realised who it was.

_Thank you god. _

'Dumbledore! Thank god!'

'I'm sorry miss but have we met?'

'Yes! I mean no, not yet anyway. Professor what year is it?'

They all looked at her as if she was mad. The same thing went through all of their minds.

_What kind of question is that? _

'It's September 1st 1977.'

Her eyes widened, she had gone back in time 20 years! She was shocked to say the least.

'Erm Professor, it seems that, well I think that, you probably won't believe me, but I mean to say, I'm from the future. I'm from 1997.'

You could hear a pin drop in that compartment. The three younger guys were staring at her open mouthed and shocked. Dumbledore however stayed quite calm and collected as if he hadn't hard that this beat up girl just said she was from 20 years in the future.

'Well that seems like quite a problem doesn't it? Please refrain from saying anything compromising from about the future or you might find your self in a lot of trouble. Boys would you please wait outside while I talk to this young lady?'

Without another word the boys got up and left them to talk. Before they left they all gave Hermione very strange looks. Sirius however was somewhat intrigued by her. There was something about her that he liked even though he hadn't spoken to her yet. He knew that she was special and knew that he would have to get to know her better, he smiled at her before closing the door, which made her blush. She turned back to Dumbledore who smiled warmly at her and she saw that very familiar twinkle in his eye, which re-assured her that she would be ok.

'Ok well I think it best that I'm the only one that knows you're real name, which is?'

'O, Hermione Granger.'

'Would you like to pick an alterative?'

'Amaya Williams.'

'Ok Amaya can you tell me what happened to you before you came to be here?'

'I was on the train coming back to school for my sixth year as head prefect for Gryffindor, when a fellow pupil attacked me. That's how I ended up like this. He threw me across the room and that's when my time-turner smashed against my trunk, sending me and my things here.'

'Ok Amaya well we can't send you back right now, so we will enrol you here until we figure out how to get you back. You can be a transfer student who was home tutored? You can tell the guys outside the truth if you wish, but I beg of you not to say anything to anyone about the future. It could end up with disastrous results. '

'Yes sir.'

'You can be sorted with the first years when we get to the school but I regret to say that you can be a prefect here. We have a full board but if a position becomes available ill keep you in mind.'

'I understand, and thank you professor. Can I ask you a question?'

'Of course.'

'How long do you think I will be here?'

'I honestly don't know.'

She looked down at her feet and he looked at her with sympathy.

'Would you like me to do something about your injuries?'

Dumbledore cast a few spells that healed her ribs but he told her that bruises should heal on their own.

'So what do you think happened?'

'You know what Padfoot, I don't know, she just appeared.'

'Well Moony doesn't know that answer! That's a first!'

'Shut up Prongs.'

'Hey guys.'

'Hey Lilz'

'What's up? How come you're not in there?

''Coz Dumbledore kicked us out. This girl appeared in our compartment badly beaten up claiming she's from the future.'

'You serious James? Well that's interesting.'

'A very nice girl at that though.'

'You're right there Moony. Very hot looking girl.'

They heard the door open and Dumbledore stepped out.

'Ah, Miss Evans. I'm glad that you are here. Please go in there with the boys. Her story will come as a surprise, but I would like you to look out for her. She's new.'

'Ok professor.'

Once Dumbledore apperated, the four of them went back into the compartment and looked at the girl in front of them. She had changed out of the tatty clothes she was wearing before and now stood in front of them in a black tank top, black jeans with a silver belt and black pointed kitten healed shoes. She had her back to them and was tying up her hair with a biro pen into a rough bun, with a few of her curls falling in front of her face. The three lads just stood at the door gawking at her. One word was on all there minds _HOT!_ Sirius was liking her more by the second. Hermione turned around and saw them all staring at her.

'It's ok I don't bite.'

Lily walked passed the transfixed gives making tutting noise at them and extended her hand.

'Hi I'm Lily.'

Hermione stood there for a second taking in her name. _Lily_. She was praying that it wasn't Lily Evans, Harry's mum.

'Please tell me you last name is not Evans.'

This is when the three guys snapped out of the trance, they all looked at her frowning.

'Actually it is. How did you know?'

Lily gave her a curious look and Hermione turned away groaning. She put her bag in her trunk and sat on the bench with her head in her hands.

'Shit, that's makes you Sirius Black, you Remus Lupin and you - god Harry really does look like you - I mean you're James Potter.'

'How the hell do you know that?'

They all stood there still looking at her shocked. Lily was confused beyond belief.

'I think you'd better sit down. I'll explain.'

Lily sat opposite Hermione and James sat next to her with his arm around her waist. Remus sat next to him, however Sirius sat down next to her. She leaned back with her stomach bruise in full view and they all gasped. She quickly covered it and put her hand over her throat.

'Crap! Where the hell did you get those?'

She turned and looked at Sirius who was eyeing her bruises worriedly. The others all looked horrified.

'It's not important.'

'Yes-'

He was cut short when Hermione began to speak again.

'Ok as you know I'm from the future, 20 years infact and I think it's safe to say that I no you in the future sort of. She couldn't meet James and Lily's eyes. Actually she couldn't meet any of their eyes. She just looked at the floor, avoiding the glares she was getting from all of them. How could she possible tell them that in four years time James and Lily would be dead? And that Sirius would be sent to Azkaban because of Peter.

'That's how I no who you are. Can I ask where Peter is?'

Again they were all shocked that she knew Peter as well.

'Probably trying to feel up some poor unsuspecting girl, how do you know Peter?'

'I can't say. But I know that the four of you are Marauders!'

'Cool in 20 years time we're still famous!'

'James!'

'Sorry Lilz.'

'Go on with what you were saying.'

'Ok so anyway I was in my compartment waiting for my friends Har - erm Barry and John, when Malfoy turned up.'

She realised her mistake and her hand flew to her mouth and Sirius turned to her.

'Malfoy? As in Lucious Malfoy?'

'Erm no his son.'

'God it reproduced!'

'Well anyway he came into my compartment and started to call me Mudblood -'

They all flinched at the sound of that name. It wasn't commonly heard in this time.

'And when I refused to sleep with him he hit me...repeatedly.'

She flinched, somebody had touched her bruise. She didn't realise that Sirius had put his arm protectively around her waist until he touched her bruise. She pulled her shirt up and showed them the massive purple bruise that had formed on her lower ribs and across her stomach.

'Merlin! How can someone do that to a girl especially to someone as beautiful as you?'

They all turned and stared at Sirius. He flushed with embarrassment.

'I mean, erm -'

James interrupted him

'You know you still haven't told us your name?'

'O Gods, How rude of me! Well my name is Amaya Williams. Feel free to call me Mi, Amaya or Mya. But its not my real name.'

'What is your real name? If you don't mind me asking?'

'I'm not allowed to say. Dumbledore's orders. Sorry.'

Lily jumped in and asked her a question that she had been dying to ask.

'Are you Muggle-born?'

The three guys looked at her confused at her random question.

'Yeah I am.'

'Me too! I'm so glad I can finally talk to some one like me, instead of all these pure blood prats!'

The three lads turned to her shocked and hurt.

'Hey!'

Lily and Hermione laughed at them.

'Ooo! It looks like we're here.'

They all looked out the window and finally saw the familiar castle. It then struck Hermione that she was alone this year. She didn't have Harry or Ron around her and nobody knew her. They all got up to leave but Hermione stayed where she was. She continued to lookout the window, panic and fear spread over her. What if she couldn't get back? What is she never saw Harry and Ron again? She let a few tears escape the corners of her eyes. She then felt a sudden pressure around her waist, she turned and was greeted with the sympathetic face of Sirius. He wiped on her of falling tears.

'Hey don't cry, we aren't that bad.'

'It's not you, I just miss my friends, and I'm not sure when I'm going to go and see them again.'

'Don't worry you'll see them soon.'

They walked off the train and was greeted by James, Lily and Remus. There was a girl standing with Remus who she assumed was Remus' girlfriend. She was quite tall about 5'8, blonde and slim. She was already in her Hogwarts robes. There was also a small, plump boy with them. He had mousy brown hair that was un tidy. He looked her up and down and licked his lips seductively and extended his hand.

'Alright sexy, I'm Peter.'

She was sickened by him. He was a murderous traitor and he was making a pass at her. She wanted to spit in his face and punch him. She couldn't let her emotions show because it might cause trouble.

'Amaya.'

'That's a beautiful name.'

'Erm, thanks.'

'That's not what else is beautiful about you either.'

He slid over to her a wrapped one of his fat stubby arms around her shoulders.

'Maybe you should come up to my dorm later, I'll show you around.'

She turned to Sirius who was standing next to her and gave him a pleading look. Her eyes were crying out for help and Sirius got the message loud and clear.

'Back of Peter, leave the poor girl alone.'

He shoved Peter out the way and guided Hermione away for him. She mouthed 'thank you' to him and he gave her a small wink, she blushed crimson.

Her mind was racing with all kind of thoughts. She had to keep reminding herself that this was her best friends god father and it would just be wrong to fall for him.

'_Harry wouldn't like it, he's 20 years older than you' _one part of her mind was saying, but the other _'he's not 20 years older than you in this time, he's so sweet and hot! Harry wouldn't have to know...'_

But her sensible mind took over and she sat firmly on the fact it's Harry's god father and he's 20 years older than her.

Walking up to the castle she could hear a few people talking behind her.

'Who do you think she is?'

'Dunno, but look at her, she looks like a right slag, she already got her claws into Sirius.'

'Yeah I know, just look at her, she's not even that nice looking. Just what this year needs, another whore.'

Hermione usually kept her mouth shut in a situation like this, but nobody knew her here she could do what she wanted. She spun around to face the two girls. One had medium length blonde hair and the other looked similar to her but had light brown hair instead.

'Excuse me?'

'What?'

'Well it seems you have something to say to me, or you wouldn't have been talking about me behind my back.'

'Who says we were talking about you bitch?'

'I do bitch, because I don't see any other new girls walking with Sirius do you?'

'No-'

A crowed of people had formed around them and watched with interest the new girl stand up to the Slytherin princesses.

'Exactly, so in future bitch, don't start slagging me off behind my back, if I find out you have, trust me you'll regret it.'

She turned away from the girls and started to walk back to the castle, with people just staring after her.

'Is that a threat?'

She turned back around.

'No it's a promise, and if you want a taster of what I will do to you, I'd keep talking.'

'I'd like to see you try.'

Hermione pulled out her wand in a flash and set a jet of blue light towards the girls.

'STUPEFY!'

The two girls were sent hurtling back knocking a few people as they went.

'I warned you bitch.'

Hermione turned around again to face the stunned Marauders. There faces were a cross between amusement and shock. James recovered first.

'No. Fucking. Way!'

They where all laughing with shock. Hermione looked at them and raised her arms dismissively.

'What? they shouldn't have been talking about me then.'

Sirius turned to her.

'Do you know who you just stunned?'

'No, like I care.'

'Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, my cousins.'

'Sorry Sirius, but they deserved it.'

'I don't bloody care! Fucking hell Amaya I had no idea you were that powerful.'

The six of them walked away laughing. Remus turned to Sirius half laughing, half serious.

'She's going to have to watch out for Lucious and Rudolph now.'

Little did the group know, that Lucious had watched the whole scene with a smirk on his face. Nobody stood up to those two... ever. He walked off, following this new girl with interest.

A.N: Well that was chapter two... what did ya think? be honest.


	3. Chapter three: Unwanted attention, girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any new characters that I may introduce.

****

Nobody ever said it would be easy.

Chapter three: Unwanted attention, girl talks and arguments.

'WILLIAMS, Amaya'

Frantic whispers broke out around the hall.

'Who is she?'

'She stunned the Slytherin's'

'God she's hot!'

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The whispers subsided.

'This is Amaya, she will be joining the sixth years for sometime. Please make her welcome. Amaya the sorting.'

She glanced around the room and her eyes fell in the Gryffindor table. James and Remus smiled at her, Lily gave her a quick thumbs up, Peter licked his lips which turned her stomach over, Sirius caught her eye and he flashed her a grin that made her go week at the knees. The whole hall was watching her as she approached the stool. Her footsteps echoed through the hall, all eyes were on the mysterious 6th year girl. She sat down and placed the hat on her head.

'Well well well, you don't belong here! It seems you have had an accident. Well we might as well place you for now. Umm, O yes you have great amounts of cunning, you'd defiantly do well in Slytherin. Your brains - my! You would defiantly go far in Ravenclaw. But your loyalty and bravery shine! I've made my decision...'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Relief spread over her. She was glad that she would be spending her time with the Marauders, people she actually knew. Applause broke out through out the hall, the Marauders were cheering above everyone else and were standing up clapping. She made her way over to the table beaming and sat between Sirius and Peter.

'Congrates Amaya!

'It took along time to sort you.'

'Yeah it was going to put me in Slytherin, but I told it there were to many cute guys here for me to leave.'

She gave a sideward glance at Sirius and he gave her a small wink. She smiled at turned to face the others. Conversation was going well and everyone was enjoying the feast until Peter leaned in and whispered in her ear

'How about we go to the astronomy tower at midnight we can get to know each other a little better?'

He was practically licking her ear. Hermione really didn't like this, she didn't want to embarrass herself by causing a scene so she turned to him politely.

'No thank you Peter, I won't be going anywhere alone with you. I know you well enough.'

She turned away from him and picked up her fork to eat. He wasn't giving up that easy. He slid his hand onto her knee and proceeded under her skirt. She was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, trying to get him to remove his hand, but this only encouraged him. He stopped mid thigh and gave it a squeeze. She shot him a disgusting glance and tried to move again. She whispered to him so no one else would hear.

'Fuck off Peter.'

However Sirius did hear and turned the focus onto them.

'What's going on with you two?'

Hermione turned to Sirius and the others and said in the calmest voice she could.

'What do you mean?'

'Well you and Peter have been whispering to each other all night, so something must be going on.'

'No there's nothing going on. Trust me.'

He didn't look convinced but was satisfied with her answer. He turned away and continued talking with James. A few more minutes past with pleasant conversation when Hermione felt a sudden pressure mid thigh. Before she had time to react with anything it was moving further and further up. It continued to move until he reached her underwear. She was shocked and let her fork drop with a loud clutter. The people near her all turned to look at her.

'Erm Lily, could you show me the dorms, I feel quite sick. I think I saw a filthy rat.'

She looked at Peter, got up and practically ran out of the hall. Lily quickly followed her.

'What was that about?'

Hermione walked back into the girl's dorms and found Lily sitting on her bed. Hermione had a black strap top on and shorts and was drying her hair.

'Thanks for coming with me Lily, I appreciate it, I'm not sure what came over me.'

Hermione couldn't tell her the truth, the Marauders where to close to her for that.

'No problem.'

She pulled her hair back and sat on the bed with Lily.

'So come on Mya, what do you think of the Marauders?'

Hermione giggled and faced Lily.

'Well James is cute, he really reminds me of one of my best friends back home. He seems really loyal to his friends and would make great boyfriend material.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'O come on Lily, I've seen the way you look at each other! I bet by the end of the week you'll be together!'

'Well James is cute, and loving and adorable, he's so sensitive and makes me feel really safe when I'm with him.'

'See!'

'Enough about James, what about Remus?'

'See I know Remus quite well in the future, sort of, so I can't really judge. But... we're not in the future... I think he's got this mysterious feel about him. I reckon he would treat a woman right and defiantly have a few surprises!'

They both laughed and threw pillows at each other.

'To tell you the truth I thought that about him too. Always had a little crush for Remus. But he DOES NOT know about it!'

'Ok Ok!'

'So on to a more interesting person you seem pretty close with...Sirius.'

Hermione heart did a little flutter and she blushed. She sighed and turned to face Lily.

'Sirius is Hot! And I see myself liking him a lot! He's got this rugged manly look about him. You know the type - Tall, dark and hansom! He's so sweet and caring and has the most amazing smile!'

'Someone likes Sirius...'

'Do not!'

'Do too!'

They were both laughing again.

'You have to be careful with those three though. They have a reputation for breaking hearts. I don't want to see you get hurt from any of them.'

'Thanks for the warning but I think I can handle the three of them.'

'So what about Peter?'

Hermione looked away and her face dropped. She wasn't sure of she should tell Lily or not.

'Lily, Can I tell you something?'

' 'Course!'

'Well its Peter, he really creeps me out. I mean today on the platform he was hitting on me, then at dinner he kept making these suggestions to get to know each other better. Then when I turned round and simply told him no, he got worse. He started feeling me up in the most inappropriate ways. His hands were all over my thighs and under my skirt. He even got to my underwear, which's when I got up and left.

Hermione felt some tears forming in her eyes, there was silence between them and Hermione looked up. Lily wasn't looking at her, she was looking at her hands.

'Mya, if I tell you something, promise me you won't tell the others. Nicole doesn't even know and they would flip if they found out, especially James.'

'Sure what is it?'

'Well it was at the end of last term and I was doing one of my nightly patrols. I was on my own for some reason. But I was just finishing off and was heading back to the common room, when somebody pulled me into a classroom. He threw me on the floor. It was really dark but there was some light, so when he came into the light I could see it was Peter.'

She paused for a second but still didn't look up. She found that her hands were far more interesting.

'He kept telling me that I was teasing him with my short skirts and my tight shirts. He said a Mudblood like me deserves everything I had coming to me. He kept trying to kiss me but in the end he settled on felling me up. It really hurt I had bruises for weeks. If it wasn't for a crash outside I think he might have... you know... raped me.'

Hermione hugged Lily and they both had tears coming down their faces. They never noticed the door to the dormitory open and then close again.

'I'm going to kill him.'

'Prongs listen, we weren't supposed to hear that! We weren't supposed to be there. They'd kill us when they find out!'

'Moony, he nearly raped Lily, look at what he did to Amaya on her first day! There is no way he's going to get away with it.'

'Padfoot just think about it-'

'Moony! How can he do that to one of his best friends and a vulnerable woman like that? What if it was Nicole?'

They alls topped and it finally hit Remus the seriousness of Peter's actions. They reached the bottom of the staircase and saw Peter sitting at a table trying to feel up a third year. (A.N that's just nasty)

'Leave her alone Peter!'

He turned around to see his three best friends at the foot of the stairs, fists clenched. The girl practically ran away crying.

'Moony my old friend, you had to go spoil my fun!'

'She didn't seem to enjoy it, just like Amaya and Lily!'

'What are you talking about?'

Remus leapt forward and punched him, Peter was sent flying across the table and smashed many items. James and Sirius were holding a fuming Remus back.

Upstairs the girls continued to talk until they hard a loud crash from below them. They looked at each other and ran down the staircase. They were shocked at the scene before them. Sirius and Remus were now holding back a positively murderous James. Opposite them was a very smug looking Peter who was sporting a bloody lip.

'What's the matter James? Pissed off that I got further with that slag than you did? I must say that she felt so soft, you should try it sometime.'

'You prick! How can you do that to one of your best friends Peter? She never deserved to be treated like that!'

'You're just jealous.'

'Of what?'

'That I got summit off of your precious Lily while Lord James got Jack.'

'Fuck off Peter, we're supposed to be your mates and you go and do that! I should let James at you, you'd deserve it!'

'O I'm sorry I didn't realise King Sirius was here! You lot make me sick, for years I have followed you, always in your shadow, but now I've finally come out, and start to get with girls you don't like it.'

'You're pathetic do you know that? How could you sink so fucking low as to attack and nearly rape one of your best mates?'

'She was asking for it.'

James was fuming, they were all ready just to attack him. Lily had tears down her face and Hermione was confused. _How did they know?_ The guys still never knew that the girls were standing there.

'And Amaya was asking for it too I suppose? Just sitting there asking for her to feel her up? Even though she said no, you still did it!'

'That bitch? O yeah she was decent. I was only giving her a warm welcome, why so protective over the Mudbloods any way?'

That was the final straw for Lily, she ran back up to her dorm. That's when they noticed that Hermione and Lily had heard everything. Hermione had tears in her eyes but just looked at the three Marauders. Out the corner of her eye she saw Peter slowly walking away.

'The second you transform Peter I will hex you into oblivion.'

Peter looked at her shocked. He had no idea how she knew about him. She took her eyes off the Marauders and walked casually over to Peter. She stood in front of him and without any warning she punched him.

'That's for Lily.'

She then kneed him in the groin.

'And that's for me, now fuck off you pathetic rat. If I hear you've hurt another girl I won't hesitate to rip your balls out. Got it?'

He gave her a smirk and then walked off to the dormitory. She looked at the Marauders and turned to walk off.

'Amaya wait.'

She looked and the Marauders, fighting back the tears.

'What?'

'We can explain.'

'I really don't want to hear it.'

He reached over and grabbed the top of her arm, totally forgetting about her bruise. She turned and slapped him hard across the face.

'What the fuck?'

She squared up to him and looked him in the eye.

'Twice in one day I've had guy's threat me like shit. I've got the marks to prove it. I am not letting anyone else threat me like that, especially when they try and manhandle me.'

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.'

She rubbed her arm.

'I don't want to hear it Black.'

She gave the other two filthy looks and again turned around. She stopped on a second thought and faced them.

'I hope that you're happy with you're actions, not only have you lost one of the Marauders, but also you've lost one of your best friends. I couldn't care less about any of you three, but you've hurt Lily...bad. You invaded not only her privacy but also mine. You had no right to do what you did. Lily didn't want to tell you because firstly she was scared of breaking up you fours friendship, but she's scared of him, as most of us are. He is very intimidating and how you've gone and made it 10 times worse.'

'How do you figure that? And we're sorry we shouldn't have been listening but we wanted to know what was up with you. Excuse us for caring, next time we won't bother.'

'Are you completely stupid? Now Peter knows that it's effected you lot like this, he's going to do it again and again. He wants revenge, he wants to be the big man. We're in a worse situation with him now thanks to you. O and if I wanted you to know then I would have told you. You don't have to care much longer, the second I get my time turner fixed, I'm gone. I can't stand to be in the presence of four pathetic excuses for men any longer.

With that she left them lost for words staring after her.

Dark Raven

-x-


	4. Chapter four: The rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any new characters that I may introduce.

****

Nobody ever said it would be easy.

Chapter four: the rescue

A few days had past since the fight in the common room and the girls were still fuming at them. That night Lily, Nicole (Remus's girl mate, not girlfriend, but he likes her) and Hermione had stayed up all night bitching about Remus, James and Sirius. Eventually they got into a better mood and started to play Hermione's CD's and danced around the dormitory.

Lily and Hermione still weren't talking to the Marauders and (all of them) weren't talking to Peter. Today was a Saturday, so the students were free to rome the school grounds or go into Hogsmead. It was late morning and Hermione was coming back from the library, Lily had stayed because she had some prefect duties to take care of.

She was walking alone down the quiet corridors. Surprisingly quiet. She could hear her own footsteps as she walked down the corridor. They were then joined by two others. She spun around to see who was behind her, but there was nothing. She decided to quicken her pace and find somewhere where there were people around. She turned the corner and found her self being forced against the wall, by a long blonde haired boy, accompanied by a tall greasy haired boy.

'What is this? Arse-hole week?'

The blonde smirked at her.

'Well well well, look what we have here. Girls like you shouldn't walk these dark halls alone.'

'Fuck off, I really don't have time for this.'

She tried to push past them but failed.

'Now what's the rush?'

'No rush, I just don't want to be stuck in some hallway, with two complete strangers.'

'Well allow me to introduce myself. I'm Luscious Malfoy and this here is Severus Snape.'

Hermione couldn't contain her laughter. The two of them looked at her confused.

'You have got to be kidding me!'

'What's so funny?'

'O, nothing never mind.'

'So we just wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts, make sure you made the right kind of friends.'

'O? And who might they be?'

'Well being seen with me can't hurt. You don't want to go making the wrong sort, I can help you there.'

He pushed her hard against the wall and kissed her. Hermione's mind was racing, this brought back the scared feeling when Malfoy Jr did this. She tried to push him off but he was a lot stronger than her. She felt his tongue trying to force her mouth open, she took this opportunity and bit down on his tongue hard. He jumped back in pain.

'Bitch you'll pay for that.'

Her mouth was incapable of words. Her throat was dry and no sounds could be emitted. The blonde in front of her looked livid. She could tell he didn't get rejected very often and now he didn't like it. She looked around hoping to see somebody coming down the corridor that could rescue her. But there was nobody, she was alone.

'Please leave me alone.'

He advanced on her with the trademark Malfoy smirk, wand raised.

'Now you will have to learn the hard way.'

She was shaking with fear and tears streaming down her face. She was so scared. In the last week she had been through hell and back. 1st there was Draco Malfoy and the attack. Then there was going back in time and finding the Marauders. The fight with the Slytherin girls and Peter didn't help. And then when she fell out with the Marauders, now Malfoy senior and Snape. Malfoy had said a spell, which tied her hands behind her back, and another, which meant she couldn't scream. Snape had said a spell, which made her halter-top come undone exposing her to the two men.

'Please. No. I beg of you. Leave me alone.'

'I still can't believe she acted like that!'

'Come on Padfoot, let's just forget it for now, my stomach is calling.'

'Prongs, is all you think about food? Wormtail is a perv, Lily and Amaya aren't talking to us and all you can think about is food?'

'I'll think better when I'm not hungry.'

Shaking his head, Sirius and James continued their walk to the kitchens. In the distance there was a muffled cry.

'Hey Padfoot can you hear that?'

'Hear what?'

'Bitch you'll pay for that.'

'Please just leave me alone.'

'Now you'll have to learn the hard way.'

James and Sirius looked at each other and sped up down the corridor, the voices where coming clearer.

'Please. No. I beg of you. Leave me alone.'

The two of them were quite worried by now, _who was this girl? _They rounded the corner where the voices where coming from and saw three figures in the distance. Two of them had a third pinned against the wall. The could see that the middle figure who was pinned against the wall was a girl. The furthest figure they could see had long blonde hair, he had his arm casually leaning on the wall, whispering in her ear. He had one of his hands on her leg, stroking her inner thigh. His hand was moving further up her leg, under her denim skirt. The girl had mid length straight brown hair.

She had tears running down her face. It looked like they had her hands tied behind her back. She was pleading with them to stop. The white halter-top she wore was now undone, exposing her white lacy bra. The third person that had black hair was also leaning casually against the wall but his hands were all over her breasts, massaging and playing with them. Then the third person bent down and started kissing, sucking and biting the tops of her breasts. The blonde's other hand was now pulling back her hair as he kissed her neck and his hand was now all the way up her skirt.

This is not happening to me. Please someone, anyone find me. His hands are so rough on my thigh, he keeps moving them up. I don't like this, it's feels the same as when Peter was doing it. He's at my thong now. Please no don't do this. God he rubbing me now. I wish Harry and Ron where here. They would save me. Its hurts so much. It's not like Snape is even gentle. He is just grabbing them and pulling them. They are so sore. On no please, don't do that. I'm going to have his bite marks on my breasts now. Malfoy no, he's moving my thong over. No no this is not happening. Sirius, James, Remus please Lily, Nicole where are you?

After a few seconds Sirius recognised the girl as Amaya. Anger filled him as he realised that Snape and Malfoy were abusing her. Their filthy hands where all over her innocent body.

'Fucking hell prongs that's Amaya.'

'Shit.'

They pulled their wands out and bolted down the corridor. Sirius shouted

'STUPEFY.'

Snape being the closest to Sirius's spell went flying down the hall, knocking Malfoy down with him. Hermione slid down the wall and cried in her knees. Her arms where still behind her back, her top was still undone and her skirt was still pushed half way up her thighs. Malfoy and Snape were shocked at the surprised attack and Sirius and James went over to the other two full of rage and anger. The picked them up by the scruff of their neck and slammed them against the wall.

'What the fuck?'

'Give us one good reason why me and James shouldn't kill you both?'

'Fuck off Black. We were only helping her find her way.'

'You were finding you way over her body prick.'

'Shut up Potter, not like we were going to hurt her.'

'Who asked you to talk Snivillious? Listen to me and listen well. If I catch you anywhere near her again I will kill you. Consider that a promise, I don't care if I get expelled for it, it would be worth saving Amaya from two fucking wanka's like you. Got it?'

James and Sirius pulled them off the wall and pushed them down the hall.

'Remember what I said Williams. I'm always willing to... help.'

'Fuck off Malfoy.'

'Alright Potter I'm going. Just saying goodbye to my lovely friend here.'

He smirked and walked off with Snape. Sirius and James watched as the boys made their way down the corridor. They were brought back to their senses when they heard muffled cries. They turned around to see Hermione sitting on the floor with her hands still behind her back. She was still crying into her knees and trying to cover herself at the same time. They walked over and sat down either side of her. James muttered a spell that freed her arms. She said a quick thanks to James and tied her top back up. She went back to hugging her knees and looking straightforward. She finally drew a breath and said

'Thank you.'

She still didn't look up at either of them. Sirius and James looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. Finally James said

'Hey it's ok. You didn't deserve to be treated like that by those to idiots, no one does. We're just glad that we got here in time, god knows what they might have done-'

'Still thanks.'

There was a few seconds of silence between the three of them. There was still nobody around the hallways to disturb them.

'I'm sorry.'

This confused Sirius. _Why should she be sorry?'_

'What for?'

'For they way I acted the other night. You were only sticking up for Lily and me. I guess we should have listened to you. I'm sorry.'

'It's not the first time Lily has stopped talking to us and I doubt it will be the last.'

'I still over reacted, there was no need for it. I'm sorry for hitting you.'

Sirius put his arm around her and she leaned into his shoulder.

'It's ok kiddo, I would have been more worried if you didn't, we had no right to listen.' 'Truce?'

'Truce.'

Again they sat for a few seconds in silence. Hermione was thinking over what just happened and she had tears coming down her face again.

'Hey. What you crying for? I know Sirius smells and everything, but I didn't think it was that bad to make anyone cry.'

'No it's not that-'

Sirius looked at her shocked and Hermione looked at him wide-eyed. She didn't mean it to sound like that.

'I mean you don't smell, you smell nice infact, like peaches-'

James and Sirius looked at each other with humorous faces, trying not to laugh at her, while Hermione looked horrified at what she just said.

'Shut up Amaya shut up.'

Sirius chuckled.

'S'alright Amaya, I fink you smell nice too, like milk and honey.'

She looked up and smiled at him.

'Can I ask you two a question?'

'Sure.'

'Go for it.'

'Do I have "FUCK ME" across my head? I mean what makes guys think they can treat me like that?'

'Erm...'

'Well...'

They didn't no how to answer that.

'Don't worry, lets go get some lunch, I'm starved.'

After lunch, Sirius, Remus and James escorted Hermione, Lily and Nicole back to Gryffindor tower. They had talked everything out over lunch and the guys said to the girls that none of them were to go anywhere without one of them. They weren't going to risk Lily, Nicole or Hermione being subjected to Malfoy, Snape or Peter again.

In the common room later that after noon. Lily, James Sirius and Remus were sitting around bored.

Hermione had gone to take a shower before dinner.

'So how's Amaya now?'

Sirius was concerned about Hermione. The attack must of effected her pretty bad and he wanted to protect her from something like that ever happening again.

'She's ok, still a little shaken but who wouldn't be?'

'True, you no it was awful seeing her like that. They were all over her. Poor girl didn't stand a chance against them. She didn't deserve that especially after the train and Pettigrew. We should do something special for her, to welcome her to Gryffindor But more to our group.'

'What about a party, here to night in the common room. A surprise for her. It could be Nicole and us. It would be fun.'

They all looked at Lily in disbelief. Those words, an illegal party, did not just come out of the head prefect's mouth.

'What? Hanging round with you lot, what do you expect.'

'Great idea though Lilz, how about to night after Dinner. You and Nicole can take her to the lake, say you want to talk or something, come back a hour later, and we will have it ready.'

'Ok sure.'

'Nice one!'

Dark Raven

-x-


	5. Chapter five: surprise welcomes and pair...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any new characters that I may introduce.

****

Nobody ever said it would be easy.

Chapter five: surprise welcomes and pairings.

'Hey Amaya, you nearly finished? Me and Nicole want have a girly chat, if you're not busy.'

'Actually Lilz, I was going to go and have a nice long bath and read in the common room for a while.'

'O come on Amaya I really need to talk to you. It will take a hour tops!'

'Ok.'

Lily, Nicole and Hermione got up from the Gryffindor table and started to make their way out the great hall. James gave Lily a sly wink and mouthed "one hour." She nodded and made her way out into the grounds with Nicole and Hermione. They reached the lake and sat down.

'So what's up Lily?'

'Well me and Nicole just wanted to talk to you about Sirius...'

'Moony! We have 10 minutes will you hurry up with the drink?'

'Yes lord Padfoot! How did you get everyone to clear off for the night anyway?'

'I am _Sirius_, ask no questions, I tell no lies!'

From the window James turned around to the other two.

'Ok they just left the lake, Moony you got the Firewiskey and everything?'

'Yep.'

'Padfoot you done the charms?'

'Yep.'

'Ok that's everyth- o shit! Music!'

The three of them looked at each other. All thinking the same thing. _Crap!_

We don't have time, kill the lights.' 

'Thanks for the chat girls. I already knew this about Sirius! But our bets still on right? That you two will be with Remus and James by the end of the night?'

They rolled their eyes at her and Lily pushed open the portrait hole.

'Where's the lights?'

'SURPRISE!'

'What the? What's going on?'

'It's your surprise party! Welcome to Gryffindor!'

'Where's everyone else?'

'Well actually it's more like welcome to our group. Don't just stand there! Grab a drink. It's party!'

'Ok where's the music?'

They boys looked at each other and Sirius said in a small voice

'Well we don't have any.'

'Nice party Sirius!'

'Lily it's not my fault!'

'It's ok I've got some CD's upstairs, ill get them.'

'What's a CD?'

She came rushing down the stairs with a portable CD player a some CD's such as Usher, Twister, Kanyea, Christina Aguliaria the streets and Eminem.

'This is Muggle music from my time, give it a chance, I brought down a variety. Find one that takes your fancy and I'll put it on.'

They all looked through the CD's and finally they picked Christina Aguliaria - Stripped.

'Good choice, I've got the perfect song.'

She put the CD in the CD player and music blasted out of it.

_"Ah, dirrrty (dirrrty)_

_Filthy (filthy)_

_Nasty (Christina. Nasty. Yeah)_

_To dirrrty to clean my act up_

_if you aint dirrrty"_

Hermione turned around to face them and yelled

'YOU AINT HERE TO PARTY!'

Lily and Nicole recognised the song and grabbed James and Remus and started to dance. But not in any way they recognised.

_"Ladies (move)_

_Gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm, a fire in the room_

_Ring the alarm... and I'm throwin' elbows_

_Ring the alarm... and I'm throwin' elbows_

_Ring the alarm... and I'm throwin' elbows_

_Ring the alarm... and I'm throwin' elbows"_

They had never seen anybody move their hips like this. Hermione was laughing at the guys expressions and reactions to the way they were dancing.

'Come on Mya! you taught us this so dance!'

She grabbed Sirius and put one arm around his waist and the other around his neck. She positioned herself so she was straddling his leg. All three girls were moving their hips to the music, setting themselves free.

_"Ring the alarm... and I'm throwin' elbows_

_Ring the alarm... and I'm throwin' elbowsShow them how it's done Mya!'Ring the alarm... and I'm throwin' elbows"_

The other girls stepped back and Let Hermione dance.

_"uh- let me loose_

_oooh, I'm over due, gimme some room, comin' through_

_paid my dues, I'm in the mood, me and my girls come on shake the room"Hermione continued to wined on him and then she turned and faced the girls._

_"Dj's spinnin' show your hands_

_lets get dirrrty, that's my jam_

_I need that, uh to get me off, sweatin' till my clothes come off"_

She pushed her hands up to the beat and turned to face Sirius again taking her white dance jumper off to reveal her white vest top. Sirius liked this because it showed a lot of cleavage. She smirked at him and put her hands on his arms.

"_It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'_

_still jumpin,' six in the mornin'_

_table dancin,' glasses are crashin'_

_no questions time for some action"_

She wound her way down Sirius and turned so her arse was facing him.

_"Temperatures up (can you feel it),_

_'bout to erupt_

_gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise."_

She then wound her self back up and rocked her hips to his groin. She turned back to face him

_"Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly_

_get fired up in a hurry_

_wanna get dirrrty, it's about time that I came to start the_

_party, ooo sweat drippin' over my body_

_dancing a little naughty_

_wanna get dirrrty, it's about time for my arrival._

She continued to grind her hips with him and then moved swiftly on to Remus. She put her hands on his hips and made him move in the same way she was, so their bodies fit perfectly together.

_"Ah, heat is up, ladies, fellas drop your cups_

_bodies pack, front to back, move your ass, I like that_

_tight hip huggers, low for show_

She turned her back to him and grabbed Lily and quickly grinded to the floor on her and back up again

_"Shake a little summit on the floor_

_I need that uh to get me off, sweating till my clothes come off"_

This time Lily pulled her wool jumper off to reveal a pink vest top. Hermione went back to Remus and straddled his leg. Making him grind with her

_"Let's get open, cause a commotion_

_still goin' eight in the mornin'_

_there's so stoppin' we keep it poppin'_

_hard rockin' everyone's talkin'_

_give all you've got (give it to me) just hit the spot_

_gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise"_

She grabbed his hand but moved away slightly so they weren't dancing so close. They were both still shaking their hips and grinding with each other.

_"Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly_

_get fired up in a hurry_

_wanna get dirrrty, it's about time that I came to start the_

_party, ooo sweat drippin' over my body_

_dancing a little naughty_

_wanna get dirrrty, it's about time for my arrival._

Hermione went back to her girls and stood in the middle of them and mimed the words to the song, facing the three lads. Lily and Nicole were dancing around her.

_"Here it comes it 's the one you've been waitin on_

_get up get it rough, yup that's what's up_

_givin' just what you want to the maximum_

_uh oh here we go_

_what to do when the music starts to drop_

_that's when we take it to the parking lot and I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops_

_uh oh here we go"_

Now it was James' turn, she took complete control.

_"Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly_

_get fired up in a hurry_

_wanna get dirrrty, it's about time that I came to start the_

_party, ooo sweat drippin' over my body_

_dancing a little naughty_

_wanna get dirrrty, it's about time for my arrival._

She ran her hands all over his chest moving her hips at a steady pace. She straddled his leg and moved her hands up from her waist up past her breasts and through her hair and then shook her hair loose.

_"Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly_

_get fired up in a hurry_

_wanna get dirrrty, it's about time that I came to start the_

_party, ooo sweat drippin' over my body_

_dancing a little naughty_

_wanna get dirrrty, it's about time for my arrival._

She turned around and put his hands on her hips getting him to move his hips with her. She made sure that his crotch and her arse were always connected. She put on of her hands behind his head, while he moved his hands up from her waist to the curve just before her breasts. That's when she turned back around to face him.

_"Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly_

_get fired up in a hurry_

_wanna get dirrrty, it's about time that I came to start the_

_party, ooo sweat drippin' over my body_

_dancing a little naughty"_

Again she straddled his leg and started grinding with him. She moved her leg up and moved his hand so he was holding her thigh. She then rolled her body on his.

_"Wanna get dirrrty, it's about time for my arrival."_

She pulled her leg back down and pushed him back, turned around and walked away

_"Uh what."_

The three guys stood their gobsmacked. Nobody ever danced like that and it came as a total shocked to them to see such sexy and sexual dancing. The three girls were laughing at them, they had noticed how hard they were. Hermione finally controlled her laughter to say.

'Well, I never new I could have that effect on three guys just by dancing!'

The three guys finally clicked and ran up to their dormitory. This just made them laugh even harder.

By the time they had come down the girls had now polished off two 1liter bottles of Firewiskey, a 6 pack of butterbeers and were now on the vodka. Hermione unlike Nicole and Lily could handle her drink. There was now another CD playing (tweet - opps!) which the girls were dancing to, not as the same pace as before but still as sexy. Sirius put his arms around Hermione's waist and danced with her behind her. She placed her hand over his and smiled up at him. James was dancing with Lily, very close face to face. He was saying something to her but it couldn't be heard. Remus and Nicole had gone and got another drink and were now changing the CD to The streets. Hermione then had an idea.

'I've got a really good game we could play if you're all up for some fun...'

Dark raven

-x-


	6. Chapter six: Pairing off?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any new characters that I may introduce.

****

Nobody ever said it would be easy.

Chapter six: pairing off?

Lily and James were sitting on a sofa in the common room, Lily on his lap. Sirius was sitting next to James and Hermione was sitting between his legs. Remus and Nicole were sitting on the floor, Remus' arm was around her waist.

'Ok Sirius you start.'

'Lily... Truth or dare?'

'Um dare!'

'Ok, I dare you to make Prongs hard.'

'What, come on I can't do that!'

'Yes you can, just try!'

'Ok.'

Lily straddled James's lap who was sitting on the sofa and pushed him back. He willingly agreed and let Lily take control. She pushed her lips onto his and nibbled on his bottom lip. He gave her access and their tongues battled. She grabbed his hands and moved them to the small of her back, he then took the imitative and moved them to her arse, where he gentle squeezed it. She then moved her hands to the inside of his legs and ran her hands up to his thigh. She moaned on his lips. She leaned her chest into his and move into the kiss deepening it, she moved her hands further up so they were now inches away. It was his turn to moan he couldn't believe this was happening to him. The girl he sort after for years was now straddling his lap kissing him, he couldn't contain his excitement any longer. Lily smiled as she felt him against her thigh and got off of him. Everybody clapped and laughed at them. James flushed red and put a cushion over him and then Lily on his lap. He sneaked his hands around her waist to secure her and she smiled at him.

'Lily, your turn.'

'Remus! Truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'Ok, now we all know you like to think of your self as a ladies man, and we have to agree. Your challenge is to make Nicole moan in front of all of us.'

'Lily, I will accept your challenge, if Nicole is up for it?'

'How can I object?'

Remus leaned in and kissed Nicole, not a forceful as Lily and James, but it was sweet and tender. He ran his tongue along her lip and she opened her mouth giving him what he wanted. He then started to push her back on to the floor, pinning her arms above her head. Sirius, James, Nicole and Hermione looked at each other shocked and then back at the couple. Remus had now got his hand up her shirt and was planting little kisses down her neck. Before she realised what she was doing, she let out a soft moan, but everyone heard it. Remus got up and smiled down at her, but then got up to face the guys

'I am king!'

He hi five the guys and sat back down with the Nicole, putting his arm around her waist.

'Ok it's my turn.'

He looked around the room trying to see who hadn't dared of been dared yet and his eyes feel on Hermione.

'Amaya! You're awful quiet over there! How about a little dare?'

She took this opportunity to flirt a little with him. She leaned over to him and started to stroke his arm.

'Well Remus baby what did you have in mind?'

The group burst out laughing and Hermione went to sit back down with Sirius.

'Ok, I dare you to down three shots of vodka.'

'Ok, only because I've got the perfect one for you next.'

She lined up the shot glasses and pinched her nose. She picked up the first one and downed it.

Then the next and the last. They all clapped and cheered for her and she fell back to the floor. She was unsteady on her feet but Sirius caught her before she fell. He chuckled and placed her back between his legs and draped his arms around her shoulders. She linked her hands with his and got on with her next dare.

'Ok Remus you have to do a strip tease and then dance around in your boxer shorts.'

He shot her an outrageous look and she just smirked at him.

'Nice one Mya.'

'Come on then Remus, show us what you've got.'

So he did. He got up and Amaya put on Nelly, Hot in here. He faced the group and took off his shirt. James and Sirius were practically wetting themselves, while the girls where cheering him on.

He stood in front of Lily and started to take his belt off. James hid himself behind her, not wanting to see his best friend doing something like that in front of him. He sat on a chair and let Hermione and Nicole pull his trousers off. He went over to Sirius and pulled him up.

'It's getting hot in here (so hot)

So take off all your clothes

I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes

'It's getting hot in here (so hot)

So take off all your clothes (yeah)

I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes.'

He tried to get Sirius's clothes off. He looked absolutely horrified at his best friend's actions and stood there stiff. Everybody was laughing so much at Sirius reaction. Remus left him to it and danced around the room to the rest of the song and once it ended he got a round of applause and quickly got dressed again.

'Ok my turn! Amaya...'

She groaned, she really didn't want to down any more vodka.

'Is this game just between the two of you?'

'Yeah there are 6 of us you know.'

'Ok let me just dare Amaya. And don't give me that look! You made me strip down to my boxers, now it's only fair I get my payback! Truth or Dare?'

'Truth.'

'Woose!'

'Boring.'

'Hey! I'm not stripping down in front of you lot! You'd have nightmares for weeks!

Sirius leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

'I wouldn't mind seeing you like that in my dreams.'

'Fat chance Black.'

She looked up at him smiling and their eyes locked. Hermione could see that Sirius's eyes where deep brown, almost black with tinges of green. She had never seen any more beautiful eyes in her life. They were so deep and powerful. Sirius could see that Hermione's eyes were blue, they were so bright he could get lost in them. They were brought back to their sense by the sound of Remus's voice.

'Come on are we playing or what! Please do a dare!'

'O ok.'

'Right, you have to let-'

'You have to let the three guys lick chocolate off of you.'

Everyone turned to face Lily.

'What? Lily come on.'

'No this was your idea. You can keep your underwear on if you want.'

'O I see it now. You little bitch, your doing it because of the underwear aren't you?'

Lily laughed at her and nodded. Nicole caught on and shouted

'Nice one Lily, serves her right for wearing that kind of underwear then don't it?'

'Yep.'

'I hate you both!'

'Hang on a minute.'

The boys were really confused. What was going on between them. Sirius spoke up.

'Have you to seen Amaya in her underwear?'

All three of them answered at the same time.

'Yeah.'

Lily then spoke to the shocked and delirious boys.

'Ok an all female dorm room, we take forever to get ready and are always late, come on think about it, from time to time one of us is running around in our underwear picking out something to wear! Haven't you guys ever changed in front of each other?'

'Well yeah, but we wear boxers so it don't matter. But you lot wear like, thongs, little panties, lace bras and such, don't you like see each other?'

'So, we've seen it all before, we have the same bits and pieces.'

'O how much I would pay to be a girl for one day!'

Lily smacked him on the arms, and turned to face Hermione.

'Come on then, you still have a dare to do.'

'O come on, your boyfriends wouldn't like it would they?'

Lily and Nicole practically pushed Remus and James on top of her. They were more than willing to let them do this. It served her right to wear such underwear.

'O fine. But you haven't got any chocolate.'

'I'm a witch Amaya.'

'No a bitch.'

Lily just smirked at her. And with a wave of her wand she had a tub of chocolate body paint in her hand. Hermione rolled her eyes and took her vest top off, leaving her standing there in her bra and jeans. The boys now understood why Lily had dared her. Hermione was wearing a black meshed bra with the words_ 'Come get me boys' _written across on of the cups. The other had a little motif of a pair of lips. The three boys stood there looking at Hermione with their mouths hanging open.

'And the rest Amaya.'

'O no, not my jeans. I'll transfigure it into a skirt.'

'No, I'll transfigure it into a skirt.'

Before Hermione could say anything Hermione's jeans had now been transfigured into a tiny black pleated skirt. It just skimmed her arse.

'Ok well I think Remus can do knee to thigh on both legs, James can do middle and Sirius can do chest and neck.'

'You know I really hate you.'

'Just sit on the table.'

Hermione turned away scowling. She propped her self on the table and with the chocolate she drizzled some down the inside of her thigh to her knee, like Lily and Nicole had instructed. Remus walked over, slightly embarrassed at about what he was about to do. Nicole told him to go onto his knees. He did and then the started to lick and suck all of the chocolate of her thigh. He moved to mid thigh and she was fighting back a moan. She bit the side of her hand, which made the other four burst out laughing. Finally he pulled away and was cheered by the girls and James. Sirius however looked quite jealous.

It was James turn now and Lily told her to drizzle some around her belly button to just under her bra. She did what she was told. She had to lay back or all the chocolate would fall down. James came and stood in between her legs. She had transfigured her skirt back to trousers. He too started to lick and suck his way up her torso. He had really cold soft lips, which made her shiver. He finished quicker than Remus and he too got a round of applause.

It was Sirius's turn. But this time Lily and Nicole let Sirius drizzle the chocolate. He put a bit over her chest and breasts, on her collarbone and neck. She leaned back and looked into his eyes.

Again she got lost in the deepness of the black. His eyes were so deep and intense. She shouldn't have let any of this happen. Remus was her professor. James was her best friend's father and Sirius was his godfather. She wanted Sirius to do this because she liked him a lot. But it was so wrong. Sirius sensed her uneasiness and whispered to her

'I don't have to do this you know.'

'It's fine, honestly. I want you to, its ok.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, I am.'

She wasn't going to turn around and say no sorry, after the other to had done it. She had to not think about this incredibly sexy man kissing and sucking her chest. She watched as he leant down and started kissing her chest. He was so soft and delicate she loved it. It made her feel so good and sent all sorts of feelings over her body. He was nothing like the other two.

This is so wrong. What are you doing?

When he lifted his head from her neck she jumped down and put her top back on. She didn't even look at Sirius. While she was doing this he went and sat back down. She soon followed and he pulled her in between his legs again.

'My turn?'

'Actually no, still mine because Lily took mine.'

'Ok. Fine.'

She really wasn't in the mood to play anymore. She was so confused about her feelings for Sirius that she just wanted to go to bed. Sirius heard her tone of voice and leaned in to her ear.

'You ok?'

'Yeah fine.'

'Right Amaya, I know you've just been but I thought I'd ask you your truth this time.'

'Sure. Go for it.'

'Can I ask you two questions?'

'Erm ok sure.'

'Ok if you had to sleep with one of us who would it be? And the second question is are you still a virgin?'

'So does anyone want another drink?'

Hermione really wanted to avoid these questions, so she swiftly got up but Sirius caught her around the waist and pulled her back down.

'Come on Amaya, this was your idea anyway.'

'Yeah.'

'We won't say anything.'

'Marauders promise.'

'Ok I would sleep with Sirius and no I'm not.'

They were all expecting her to carry on and tell them who she had slept with. So they didn't say anything, they just stared at her. She finally got their silence as a hint for her to continue.

'No I'm not telling you who, it was a mistake a one time drunken mistake.'

There was an awkward silence in the common room, until Hermione spoke.

'Ok my turn, Nicole truth or Dare?'

'Dare.'

Hermione couldn't be bothered with the big dares anymore. She was embarrassed so much. She had just admitted she would want to sleep with Sirius and that's she not a virgin and Sirius's hands were still around her waist. Why couldn't she just leave?

'Ok I dare you to make Remus speechless, I don't care how you do it.'

Nicole smiled mischievously and leaned in and kissed him with passion. He ran bit her bottom lip but she pulled away. Remus looked dazed and was defiantly speechless and Nicole was smiling.

'Ok Sirius, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'Your rubbish.'

'Shut up Prongs.'

Remus was whispering something into Nicole's ear and then she smirked evilly at him.

'Ok at the moment you like someone, so you have to tell us who, what you would do with her right here and now and the dirtiest thing you've ever thought about her.'

He gave Remus an evil look, Remus knew that Sirius had told him and James about her and everything he thought about her. But Remus smiled triumphantly.

'Do I have to answer?'

'O come on Sirius I had to answer a truth.'

'You really don't want me to answer this you know.'

'Come on just say.'

He gave Hermione a quick embarrassed look and sighed.

'Ok I like Amaya and right now all I want to do is protect her from Peter, Malfoy and Snape and any other arse hole that has ever hurt her. I want to get to know her on a more personal level make her laugh and treat her like the princess she is. When we just had that dare it was so hard for me to control myself. I was so tempted to kiss her but I didn't. And - o god Nicole I hate you - the dirtiest thing I ever thought about Amaya was probably thinking about her strip for me in her school uniform.'

James and Remus burst out laughing at the last comment and Nicole and Lily were trying hard not to laugh. Hermione however looked away from the group.

He likes me? Sirius likes me? He wants to protect me? Only Harry and Ron have ever protected me. He's so sweet and loving and wants to get to no me better. Well that's just another way to say he wants me in his bed. What am I going to do? I do like him but I can't can I? If I did, what if I let anything slip about the future? What if it changes anything and I can't get back? He's dead Hermione he's dead! What would Harry think? He's 20 years older than you! You can't do this, No way, you've got to tell him, it's not right to get involved with him. But I do like him, He likes me a lot and I do like him. I mean I'm in his time now and if I'm careful then I shouldn't say anything about the future. He makes me feel so safe around him and he's saved me from Snape and Malfoy. I love the way his arm is always around my waist and the way he made me feel just then. O god what am I going to do?

'Ok I'm going to get a drink.'

Sirius got up and went over to the other side of the room, Hermione looked around at her friends. James was whispering something in Lily's ear and then they were in a full make out session on the sofa. Remus and Nicole were now getting cosy under a blanket in front of the fire. She looked over at Sirius who was downing some Firewiskey. She got up and walked over to him.

'Hey.'

'O, hi.'

'Best to drink with a friend you know.'

He smiled at her and poured her a drink. They sat on one of the tables and rested their backs against the wall.

'Thanks for the party Sirius, it was really nice of you.'

'Not a problem, seems only fit to throw one for you.'

'Thanks, It was a great party, what was your favourite bit?'

'Defiantly seeing you dance, I've never seen anyone dance like that before, dead sexy. I bet that's how you all dance in your time.'

'Yeah sort of.'

'What was your best bit?'

'I loved all of it. I love spending time with you and this lot. You make me feel really special. Like I belong here.'

He said in a really small voice

'You do belong here.'

'What do you mean?'

He took a deep breath and thought _well it's now or never._

'Mya, I really don't know what it is about you, but you drive me crazy. Ever since I saw you I was attracted to you. I don't know why but I felt so ashamed of myself when you were mad at me, all I wanted to do was apologise to you. Seeing you with Malfoy made me sick. All I wanted to do was protect you from all of that. I've only known you a week but I feel like I've known you for ages. Amaya you are strong, beautiful, sexy, smart, amazing, fantastic and I think you belong here in this time, with us... with me.'

'Sirius I...'

'Shh.'

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

'Look Sirius I can't, please, let me explain.'

'What? Do you have a boyfriend?'

'No it's-'

'Then don't you like me?'

'Sirius! Please, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you because I am. But it's complicated.'

'What's complicated?'

'This! Us, I just can't.'

Hermione looked to the floor ashamed. Sirius was getting really angry with her.

'What do you mean you can't?'

'It's complicate-'

'Yeah you said that.'

'Can-you-let-me-explain! I'm not from your time, it's wrong. In my time you're 20 years older than me. You're apart of my future, and well I can't really tell you, it's complicated.'

'Will you stop saying that?'

He jumped down from the table and was shouting at her.

'It's simple Amaya, you know I like you and you like me? Please point out the complication!'

'I can't.' In a small voice 'You wouldn't understand.'

'Then make me understand Amaya.'

James, Lily, Nicole and Remus were all looking at them.

'Please don't.'

'Don't what? I think I deserve an explanation.'

She had tears coming down her face, she was angry..

'I thought you understood everything I had been through the last week! I have know idea if I can ever see my friends and family again! I was almost raped twice and felt up by one of your mates. I want to tell you so much what is going to happen to all of you. That will change your life in about four year's time, BUT I CAN'T. Can you imagine how I feel knowing what I know?'

'Come on then Amaya, what do you know?'

'I-I can't tell you. You know I can't.'

'Figures-'

'Sirius! Leave her alone, you know the consequences if she tells us.'

'Back off Lily, how do you know she even knows anything about us? I want a proper reason! Not some bullshit excuse, you at least owe me that.'

'Sirius, I'm sorry-'

'Sure you are.'

'Yes I am, more than you'll ever know! But if you can't understand that I can't tell you and that getting into a relationship with you could alter fucking time, then I can't help you.'

'Fine.'

Hermione turned and walked up to the dormitory slamming the door behind her, tears coming down her face.

'Ill show her.'

He too went to his dorm, slamming the door behind him.

dark raven

-x-


	7. Chapter seven: Jealousy

****

Chapter seven: Jealousy

Lily and Nicole had gone to talk to Hermione after she and Sirius had stormed off. Hermione had cried to them the whole night. She told them that she was confused about how she felt for Sirius and that she did like him a lot but she was just so angry with him. She didn't understand why he had got so angry with her and why he wasn't listening to her reasoning. They had told her that Sirius didn't get rejected a lot and what Sirius wanted, Sirius usually got, if that meant girls, food, or grades. They told her that Sirius did have a lot to drink and his anger was probably pent up anger from Malfoy, Snape and Peter and she just happened to be the person he vented all his anger onto. But they also told her that they had never seen Sirius act the way he does around her, towards any other girl before. They noticed that his face always lit up when she entered a room and that whenever someone spoke about her, he would get embarrassed and he would stutter.

Sirius never used to care if a girl had fallen out with him but when Hermione fell out with him, he moped around with a face like a wet weekend. After talking till early hours Hermione finally decided that she would talk to him at dinner the next day because he was going into Hogsmead during the day.

'Thanks for last night girls.'

'No problem Amaya. Sirius can be a prick sometimes, but he's ok really and he does care about you.'

'You still going to talk to him?'

'Yeah hopefully. I'll just say to him that I want to talk to him and we can go outside in private. What do you think? Do you think it will work?'

''Course! Sirius would be mad not to make it up with you. But are you going to get with him?'

'Well I've given it a lot of thought and I think I will and I will face any consequences when and if I come to them.'

They all faced each other and started to giggle.

'I can't believe that you have been able to tame the Sirius Black. Womaniser, player extraordinaire of Hogwarts!'

'I haven't tamed him! But the three of us have got the three biggest players under our thumbs! It's good to be a women and in control don't you think?'

'Defiantly.'

They walked into the Great Hall laughing but Hermione stopped when she saw what was at the Gryffindor table. She felt physically sick at what she saw.

Sirius was sitting there but with some skank on his lap, he was feeding her grapes. Jealousy washed over her in a fury of anger, she wasn't quite sure why but it did. Lily saw that she had stopped so she looked back to see Hermione just staring at the table.

James and Remus were sitting with Sirius and this tramp and had noticed that they had come in. James whispered something to Remus and they both gave Hermione sorry sympathetic looks. Nobody else including Sirius had noticed this. Lily sensed something was wrong and followed her gaze to the Gryffindor table. She was shocked that Sirius would do something like this and immediately felt sorry for Hermione.

'Look we can go somewhere else or to the kitchens if you want. James showed me where it was and we can get some food easily and sit out by the lake. Come on.'

She put her arm on Hermione and tried to guide her back out the door but failed as Hermione stood her ground, never taking her eyes of Sirius.

'No don't be silly. Its not like we were together was it? It's ok he has every right to have a girlfriend, I can't stop him can I? I'm just a friend.'

They made their way over to the table and the only available seats were opposite Sirius and his desert, with James and Remus opposite. It was now that Sirius had noticed that Hermione had sat down and decided to pull this girl into a passionate kiss in front of everyone. Nicole, Lily, James and Remus all stared at Hermione expecting her to react to it. But she just didn't even acknowledge them. She just helped herself to some mash potatoes and stared at her plate. The whole table, however didn't like this, so Nicole cleared her throat making the couple pull apart.

Then Sirius said in a really cheerily voice

'O hey girls, Michelle? You know Lily and Nicole, that's Amaya.'

Hermione didn't have a problem with this girl apart from the fact that she was sitting on his lap putting her off her food, but she smiled sweetly at her anyways. Michelle just ignored her and didn't even face her.

'That's lovely. Sirius hunny, where are you taking me tonight? I want to finish what we started before we got rudely interrupted.'

However Sirius wasn't listening to her, he was watching Hermione, she wasn't facing the couple but leaning on one hand staring at her plate, moving the mash potatoes around with her fork on her plate.

'What's the matter Amaya, not hungry?'

Sirius said that all too nicely, too nicely. Especially after the fight they had last night. Lily, Nicole, James and Remus, half way through eating their food, stopped and looked up and between the two of them. They knew something was going to happen, probably another argument. All eyes were on Hermione, but she replied matching his tone

'O nothings the matter, I've just lost my appetite.'

The four breathed a silent sigh of relief. Through all four of their minds ran the same thing, _maybe it wasn't going to be that bad after all._ They all dropped their gaze and were going back to their food when Sirius replied

'O why is that? I hope it isn't anything serious, we wouldn't want that now would we? Nothing to complicated just something nice and simple. But then you like complications don't you?'

This was bad, very bad. And they all knew it. All they could do was sit and prey for the best..

'O don't worry it's nothing serious and it is quite simple really. Just looking at you and your tramp of a friend here put me off my food.'

The four of them dropped their cutlery and groaned. James and Remus put their heads in their hands. This was going to be one long dinner.

'Tramp? Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are calling me a tramp?'

'Shut up bitch, nobody was taking to you, just run along and play with the traffic.'

Michelle sat their gobsmacked. Lily, Nicole, James and Remus were trying to contain their laughter while Sirius just sat there and smiled at her.

'My, my my. It sounds like you're jealous Amaya.'

'Jealous? O Sirius dear, what have I got to be jealous of? A pig faced slag that has no dignity or respect for her self? Or a pathetic excuse for a man who is no better than Malfoy or Snape?'

'No, jealous that Michelle is sitting with me and you are not. Jealous that she is not a dirty whore. Jealous that she is not some know-it-all nobody.'

Hermione sat there in silence, she was hurt. You could tell that she was. None of her friends had ever called her a whore or a know-it-all nobody. Just people like Malfoy who she just usually let it wash over her. Lily was shooting daggers at Sirius, Nicole was giving Michelle filthy looks. James was looking at Sirius gobsmacked and Remus stared at Hermione. Not really knowing what to say,

Hermione got up from the table.

'Excuse me.'

'What? Truth hurt? Told you, you were jealous.'

Hermione turned around to Sirius and said

'We'll see who's jealous.'

She mouthed _don't hate me_ to Lily and Nicole and made her way over to the Slytherin table.

Malfoy had been watching the whole scene and was now watching Hermione approach him.

'What can I do for you sexy?'

She smirked at him and sat on his lap and whispered in his ear.

'You want one over on Black?'

He nodded and she started to stroke the side of his face.

'Tell me what he's doing.'

'Watching you, he looks angry.

'Good, I don't care what you do, just kiss me.'

He didn't need telling twice, he lifted her up and placed her so she was straddling his lap, and kissed her hard. She didn't fight it or pull away, she gave him access and deepened the kiss. He ran his hand up the sides of her legs and under her skirt, pushing it up her thighs. He then ran one of his hands under the back of her shirt pulling her closer towards him.

Gasps could be heard from all over the hall, from students and professors from all houses. Sirius watched with pure hatred and anger. He stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table. The others followed closely behind him. He pulled Hermione off Malfoy and she stumbled to the ground, Remus caught her before she fell all the way. Sirius then got Malfoy by the scruff of the neck and pushed him against the wall.

'What did I tell you Malfoy?'

'Sirius leave him alone!'

'Hey she came to me Black.'

'And you were more than willing I presume?'

'Put him down Sirius it was me!'

'Yes I was, have you not seen her? I'd fuck her right now in front of everyone, dam she's hot for a Mudblood.'

Sirius lost it, he punched him, braking his nose, and blood was all down his robes.

'Sirius stop!'

He looked at Hermione, she was horrified at what she just saw. They both looked at each other for a few seconds.

'Amaya I-'

She turned and ran out of the hall. Sirius watched her flea closely followed by Lily and Nicole. James and Remus were not far behind.

Dark raven

-x-


	8. Chapter eight : Explosions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any new characters that I may introduce.

****

Nobody ever said it would be easy.

Chapter eight: Explosions

Sirius followed her all the way up to the common room, calling her name as he went. She just ignored him. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible. She slammed the portrait closed behind her shutting him out. He quickly said the password and grabbed her as she went up to her dorm.

'Get the hell off me.'

He let go of her wrist and she stepped away from him. They stared at each other, both equally angry with each other. Lily, James, Remus and Nicole knew that there was going to be trouble so put silencing charms and repelling charms on the doorways, holes and walls. They stepped well away from the pair and waited. A few younger students tried to come through the portrait hole and down the staircases but they were told to come back later unless the wanted to be caught in the cross fire.

Sirius was the first to brake the silence.

'Look Amaya-'

'You know, I came in to dinner to apologies for last night. I should have seen it from your point of view, I was willing to take the blame for your pigheadedness.'

'My pigheadedness?'

'Yes _yours_, but instead I came into your pathetic attempts to make me jealous-'

'It worked didn't it?'

Sirius crossed his arms across his chest and smirked at her. Hermione looked a little taken back. Then she raised her eyebrow at him and she smugly crossed her arms.

'You tell me. Were you jealous of Malfoy?'

'Yeah about that...'

He was furious. He stepped within a foot of her and looked down at her. He wasn't a violent man. He never ever hit a girl but that didn't stop James and Remus stepping forward.

'What the hell were you thinking?'

He didn't shout at her nor hit her. He was hurt and she knew it. He looked down at her with disappointment and hurt in his voice. Hermione wouldn't look up at him. She knew if she did she would cry.

'I'm sorry but you don't rule me, I can do what I want..'

He stepped away from her with a smile on his face. He chuckled slightly, which confused all of them.

'O yeah I forgot it was you. You like to lead guys on and then once they start to fall, run like the wind, without a second glance.'

'I didn't lead you on!'

'Yes you did.'

'O please enlighten me Sirius!'

'Ok what about the train? You kept looking at me and smiling and flirting!'

'That's exactly it! I was being friendly, I needed to make friends and I was being polite. I had just gone back 20 years in god dam time! For god sake I was so vulnerable after what happened to me and you were so nice and kind, I was just responding to that. And you'll find that it was you who was putting your arm around me, calling me beautiful.'

Sirius turned red with embarrassment. He couldn't deny that fact, but she was still flirting with him

'She's got you there Padfoot.'

'Shut up Moony! Ok what about when you said to Lily that you thought you were starting to fall for me? And that you thought I was hot.'

It was now Hermione's turn to embarrassed. She looked down at the floor and let her hair cover her tinged cheeks. She answered him in the smallest voice she could possibly muster.

'You weren't supposed to hear that. That was said between Lily and me. You invaded my privacy.'

'Yeah and I apologised for that! But it still don't change the fact that you said it.'

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't deny it but she didn't want to look stupid either. She wasn't going to admit it again. She lifted her head and met his piecing gaze. His eyes bore into her as if he was trying to predict her next move. Her eyes were shinning but she was forcing her self not to cry. Sirius was beyond tears, he was too angry to cry. All he wanted to do was shout at her. But it pained him to see her like that, to see her so upset over something he had caused.

'Things change Sirius.'

'In the matter of a few days?'

She was getting really pissed off the way he kept shouting at her, when all she was doing was talking to him.

'For Christ's sake Sirius! You are not the sex god with smooth ways that you make out to be! So what, I thought you were hot! It doesn't mean anything. It CAN'T mean anything.'

'When did I say I was? You fall out of thin air, claiming you are from the future. Flirting with me - I saved you from Malfoy and Snape in that corridor for god sake. Do you realise what they might have done if we didn't show?'

Again she looked at the floor ashamed. She was so grateful that he and James did save her because she knew what would have happened. She felt so humiliated in front of them now, they were so great to her and she was throwing it back in his face by acting like a bitch.

'Yes I know. I'm so sorry, you've been nothing but great to me over the last few weeks with Malfoy and everything. You and the rest made me feel like part of your group and I'm really grateful. I just really miss my friend's back home. You have no idea how much.'

She let some tears fall from her eyes and the mention of her friends. She missed them so much. She felt so bad now in the middle of an argument with him. He was actually feeling bad at making her cry, but he was so angry still. He was not seeing the girl he liked in front of him now, he was seeing a girl who infuriated him and frustrated him so much.

'And I'm sorry if I lead you on or upset you in any way. That wasn't what I meant to do.'

'Then what did you mean to do? Huh? Just flirt with me, dance with me and then turn around and drop me? But then- and this is the good part- you insult me and my girlfriend because you were jealous.'

The four onlookers were shocked. How could Sirius still shout at her now? She was standing in front of him in tears and he was being an arse to her.

Hermione was angry that he was still shouting at her.

'No! I came down to dinner to apologise for my actions last night, I thought-'

She stopped in her tracks mid sentence. She wasn't going to carry on. Sirius was still staring at her.

'You thought what?'

Silence. Hermione let more and more tears fall down her red cheeks. She was playing with her hands.

'Come on Maya. Tell us what you thought.'

'I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE WE COULD HAVE WORKED SOMETHING OUT OK? HAPPY NOW? I'VE ADMITTED IT! YES I DO LIKE YOU. A HELL OF A LOT INFACT. BUT IT'S OBVIOUS YOU COULDN'T HAVE FELT THE SAME WAY IF YOU WERE WITH MICHELLE.'

The common room was dead silent. Nobody moved or said a word. She looked him dead in the eye, but he couldn't meet her gaze. It was now his turn to look at the floor. He felt so bad now, she had spilled everything out to him and he still shouted at her, and now he didn't know what to do. She had just told him that she had liked him and all he could do now was stare at the floor. _Say something, please say something Sirius. I just gave you my heart and all you can do is stare at the floor. Please don't leave it like this._ Hermione's mind was racing, all she wanted him to do now was tell her that they should talk alone. But no, he just stood there like an idiot.

'I hope you are satisfied now? You've humiliated me in front of your friends. And not to worry I'll keep out of your way so you don't have to look at my dirty whore, know-it-all nobody face.'

She turned on her heal and went up to her dormitory, slamming it closed behind her. The five on them stood there in the common room, not really knowing what to say. Sirius just stared at the empty space in front of him where Hermione once stood. Why didn't he say anything? He watched her flea from him, tears streaming down her face, hurt because of what he did or didn't do to her.

Seeing her cry made him feel terrible, he wanted to jump and hug her making all her tears disappear, but no, he stood in front of her watching her cry. Why did he have to be such a bastard? Seeing the person her felt so strong for cry felt like a tight case closed around his heart and tears began to form in his eyes. He wouldn't let the others see him cry. He fled from the common room to find the answers in drink. James and Remus followed him while Lily and Nicole went to find Hermione.

Let the night begin.

dark raven

-x-


	9. Chapter nine: Finding out

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any new characters that I may introduce.

****

Nobody ever said it would be easy.

Chapter Nine: Finding out.

It had been one hell of a night for all of them. Emotions were running high, enormous amounts of alcohol was consumed, floods of tears were wept, hugs after hugs were given and all of their throats were sore for talking for hours.

After Sirius had stormed out James and Remus ran after him. They knew where he was going - the shrieking shake. The marauders had their own private stash of illegal alcohol and knew Sirius would drown his sorrows. After two bottles of fire whiskey Sirius told the boys that he did get with Michelle to make Amaya jealous but never expected her to go with Malfoy. He told them that she drove him crazy but couldn't stop himself thinking about her when they weren't around. He couldn't understand the effect she had on him, he couldn't understand why he was being drawn to her. He admitted to the boys that he's never felt like this about anyone else before and didn't know what to do about it.

The thought of being committed to someone scared all three of them but James and Remus told him that when your with the one you want, those feelings disappear and are replaced with love, passion and fire. This confused him even more. There was this air of mystery about her which intrigued him, and he had fucked it right up. He drank another bottle of fire whiskey and passed out.

The girls had a similar night. Lily and Nicole went up to the girls dorm to find a sobbing Amaya. She couldn't understand Sirius and his ways. One minute he was being so sweet and caring towards her and the next he made her as made as hell. She finally admitted that yes she did like him and yes she did want to be with him and now she didn't care about the consequences, she would deal with them when they arose. She told them that she felt guilty about her friends back home. She missed them so much but didn't do anything to find a way to get back.

She couldn't obviously reveal to much. Sirius was a man the confuse her, she didn't mind because she liked a challenge, but one thing that scared her was being hurt. She voiced this to them, telling them that he didn't want to get hurt by him, and didn't want to be just a fling to him. They reassured her that they had never seen Sirius act like this around a girl before and that he would do anything to make her happy. This calmed Hermione down a lot but she was still really mad at him. Some of the things that he had said to her cut deep. She wasn't going running this time. If he wanted to be with her then he apologised to her. Once hugs were shared Hermione fell asleep in the arms of the two girls.

Hermione woke up and images of the previous night came flashing back to her. This put her in a foul mood. She dressed in black jeans and a black wool jumper with matching black trainers. Black. That's how she felt. The weather complimented her outfit really well. Rain clouds poured over the Hogwarts ground causing all the outdoor morning lessons to be cancelled. This suited her just fine. She had the morning away from him.

Sirius woke up with a banging hang over, flashes of last nights argument with Amaya came back to him and he groaned. He looked out the window and saw that the weather suited his mood. Black, cloudy and miserable. Black baggy trousers and a black t-shirt expressed how he felt as well.

Hermione was getting sick and tired of walking around the castle on her own so she decided to venture outside. The rain had stopped by now so she wouldn't get wet. Half an hour later she found herself standing by the lake throwing in stones and watching as they were sucked under by the giant squid. She needed to talk to someone. She was sick of keeping this to herself. She needed to tell someone how she really felt. She needed to tell someone that she wanted to go home. She was sick of lying to her friends about who she was and what she knew. She hated keeping it from them. She wanted to go home and stop all the lies and cheating.

Sirius wandered around the school grounds with nothing to do but think. He thought about Amaya mainly, and the argument they had last night. He must have really hurt her, he was harsh and he knew it. He sighed and turned the corner. Then he saw her. Her back was to him and she was throwing stones into the lake. He thought about approaching her and talking to her. Was the a good idea? Yes. He took a deep breath and walked slowly over to her, but stopped and jumped behind a tree when he saw Dumbledore approach.

'Hello Professor.'

'Miss Gra - Williams. If you don't mind me asking why are you out here in the cold?'

'I don't really know sir, I can't fell it.'

'I suggest you get inside Miss Williams before it starts to rain again.'

'Yes sir, Sir?'

'Yes Miss Williams'

'Can I ask you a question Sir?'

'Of course, I'll try my best to answer.'

'When can I go home?'

Sirius who had been listening was shocked by this question. He knew immediately that he had drove her to this and he also knew that he didn't want to loose her. Not after falling for her. He leaned in closer to hear from behind the tree.

'Go home? I thought you were enjoying your stay here?'

'I am, I was. I don't know. I just find myself arguing with the people I care about. I hate lying and pretending to them. It's hard to face them knowing what I know professor.'

'Miss Williams, I understand that it must be hard for you coming from the future and meeting people you know and or are associated with. I am aware you are developing certain relationships with people as well and that can't be easy. I think that the best way to make you feel better is perhaps tell me what's on your mind. Now before you do, I will tell you that I will obliviate my mind after this conversation encase we talk about the future, is that ok?'

'Yes sir thank you.'

'Ok, tell me what's on your mind?'

'Is it wrong to like someone who is 20 years older than you? That they also happen to be the godfather of your best friend. Is it right to keep from telling someone that one of their best friends will betray them and it will result in sending them to Azkaban for 13 years for murderers of their other best friends that they didn't commit. Is it wrong not to tell him that I watched him die at the hands of his cousin? Am I a bad person for not telling people close to me that in a few years they will die and leave a child to be raised by Muggles? I know so much that could help and rid Voldermort for good, but I can't say anything. It's driving me insane!'

'Miss Williams that is a lot to take in. Lets take this one bit at a time. I take it you are talking about the marauders?'

Sirius's heart was racing, he shouldn't listen to this, it was his future, James, all of them. But he had a right to know doesn't he?

'Yes Professor.'

'Ok, Young Mr Sirius Black is obviously the lucky man?'

Hermione blushed and nodded.

'Ok perhaps it's best if you tell me again but with names? Then perhaps I can understand a bit better.'

'Ok, well I'll start from the nearest thing. Lily and James will have a son in a few years, my best friend. Voldermort will try and destroy the Potters as well as the son. No body really knows why. He kills Lily and James but can't actually kill Harry. That's when he will disappear. For a good 10 years. Next I suppose is that James will make Peter his secret keeper, Sirius was it before because he's Harry's godfather but convinces him Peter is a better option. But Peter sells them to Voldermort. That's how he knows where they are. Sirius goes after Peter but he is framed for the murder of Lily and James and is sent to Azkaban for 13 years while Peter escapes. Sirius eventually gets out for revenge but has to go into hiding. Then he'll go and try and save Harry from the department of Mysteries where Bellatrix kills him.'

Sirius was shocked beyond belief. She knew all of this and kept it from them. He could understand why she kept it from them, it's not like you exactly want to know when you're going to die is it. He couldn't believe what he was taking in.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She had finally told someone.

Dumbledore was his usual cool, calm and composed self.

'Miss Williams I am indeed disturbed to hear such things. Now that you have told me I'm not sure what will happen. I will of course erase my mind. My advice to you Miss Williams is follow your heart. We were all put on this planet for a reason and perhaps doing something in this time to change the our come of the future is what you must do. Do what feels right and let nature take it's course. You can face the consequences when and if they arrive. Do what feels right.'

With that Dumbledore turned away and walked back up to the castle. _Do what feels right. doing something in this time to change the outcome of the future is what you must do. _These words echoed in her mind. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps maybe letting something slip would be a good thing. Perhaps telling Dumbledore that had changed the future already. She sighed and threw the last stone into the lake and followed Dumbledore up to the school for lunch.

Sirius still couldn't comprehend what he just heard. He should obliviate his mind, he knew he should, but something was keeping him from doing so. What though.

dark raven

-x-


	10. Chapter ten: Making up?

****

Chapter 10: making up?

Lunch. Hermione sat with Nicole and Lily, and because she was late they had already decided it would be opposite Sirius, Remus and James. She wasn't best impressed with this at all.

Hermione sat there in silence barely touching her food and thinking about what she was going to do. _Shall I tell Lily and Nicole, see what they think? But maybe they will be freaked out by it and never want to talk to me again. I'm a freak. Perhaps I should talk to Sirius? Maybe he can finally understand what I'm going though. No I can't do that, come on Hermione! You're smarter than this! Think! Think! _Hermione never heard her name being called until Lily nudged her in the ribs.

'What Lily?'

Everyone was surprised that Hermione had just snapped at Lily like that. Even Hermione. Someone however wasn't surprised, and that was the young man sitting opposite her.

Ever since she came into the great hall he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. He felt so guilty knowing her biggest secret and knew that if he told her that he knew then she would be furious for eaves dropping again. He watched as she sat down in-between Lily and Nicole, shooting them angry looks. All he wanted was to talk to her now and he couldn't even do that, because they weren't talking. _Why do I have to be such a pig for? If I had just excepted it was hard for her then at least we would be talking. Just look at her, she's miserable, just playing with her food. She's concentrating so hard, Merlin I hate to see her like this. I bet she's so confused. Why can't I just hold her and wash all her problems away, make her smile again. _He watched as Lily started to call her name and she in turn snapping at her.

'Look I'm sorry Lily, I'm not feeling well, I didn't mean to snap. I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow.'

She picked up her things and practically ran out of the great all. Sirius watched her run away. He had this urge to go after her.

'Shall I go after her, check she's ok?'

'No Lilz, there's no point. We'll check on her in a while.'

'I still think someone should go after her.'

'I'll go.'

Sirius didn't even wait for a response. He just got up and went after her. He had to tell her he knew about her. He had to find out if everything she said to Dumbledore was true.

Down the corridor, Hermione began to feel faint. Her head became heavy and her eyelids began to close. She shook her head and quickened her pace to Gryffindor tower.

Sirius jogged to catch up with her, he rounded a corner and found her walking quickly to the charms corridor.

'Amaya!'

Hermione spun around, to the voice that was calling her. That wasn't a good idea she lost her balance and fell against the wall. Sirius saw that she was about to fall and caught her waist before she could come into contact with the wall.

'Amaya? You ok?'

'What? Yeah I'm fine, just a headache.'

She stood up straight and looked at the person who caught her. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Sirius.

'Sirius, I'm really not in the mood to argue at the moment, please just leave me alone.'

'No Amaya, I don't want to argue I swear I just want to talk to you about something.'

'Well what is it? I don't feel well and would like to lay down.'

Sirius looked at her with concern in his eyes. She had paled considerably and now was closing her eyes out of pain.

'Perhaps you should sit down.'

He guided her into an empty class room and sat her down. She put her head in her hands and let her hair fall around her face, she couldn't see straight and her head was banging. Sirius was growing more and more concerned for the beautiful young girl sitting in front of him.

'Do you want me to get the nurse?'

'No, just get on with it please.'

'Erm ok. Look I understand that coming from the future must be really hard for you -'

'Sirius?'

'Please Amaya, let me finish. And I can see that you would obviously have a hard time adjusting.'

He began to pace in front of her, not noticing her breathing becoming faster and shallower.

'And I know you were made at me the last time I eaves dropped on you conversation and I'm so sorry Amaya I really am-'

'Sirius, I really don't feel well.'

Sirius spun around just in time to catch her falling from her seat. He was shocked, she really was sick and he brought her in here to talk. He should have taken her straight to the hospital wing. He felt so guilty, if he had just taken the time to see that she was really ill.

'Fuck.'

He raced out of the room and to the hospital wing. He kicked the door open and shouted for the nurse.

'POPPY!'

An irritated nurse came out of her office.

'Sirius Black! You are a student and have no right to call me -'

'Just help her.'

'Goodness, child put her on one of the beds boy!'

The nurse ran over to the pair and immediately began to fuss over Hermione.

'What happened Sirius?'

'I-I- don't know! We talking and she said she had a headache and was tired and the next thing I knew she collapsed!'

'Go get the headmaster!'

'She's not going to die is she?'

'Sirius Black go and get Dumbledore!'

Sirius couldn't move. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl in front of him. She was pale and her skin was cold. her lips had turned blue and her body just lay there lip and lifeless. If he had just got her here sooner then maybe she would be ok. Maybe she would be awake.

'SIRIUS BLACK, IF YOU DO NOT GO AND GET THE HEADMASTER I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE LYING IN ONE OF THE BEDS PARALYSED NEXT TO HER! NOW GO!'

That's was Sirius' cue to leave. He ran, as fast as his legs could take him, through the corridors of the castle. He passed James, Lily, Nicole and Remus on the way. He didn't have time to stop.

'Amaya - Hospital wing - unconscious - Dumbledore.'

The four stood there shocked. Sirius didn't hang around he carried on straight to the headmaster's office. When he reached the gargoyle he was lucky that Dumbledore was just coming out of his office.

'Come - Amaya - unconscious.'

'Mr Black can you calm down and tell me what happened.'

Behind Sirius the other four came running up.

'It's Amaya, she's collapsed. Hospital wing and then her lips blue. Must come now!'

That's all that was needed to be said, the six of them ran down the corridors, passing confused students on the way to the hospital wing. Once there Dumbledore burst threw the doors to find the nurse and McGonagal fussing around Hermione.

'Poppy?'

'O thank goodness. Albus she's hardly breathing, i've never seen this before.'

'It's ok, I know what to do. Boys, Lily and Nicole can you go back to your dorm please and I will come and talk to you after.'

Lily and Nicole had tears in their eyes, one of their best friends was lying unconscious on a hospital bed and their was nothing they could do. James and Remus put a comforting arm around them and guided them out of the wing. James turned back to Sirius.

'Mate? You coming?'

'No.'

'Mr Black, Please leave the hospital wing, there is nothing you can do.'

'Professor McGonagal, with all due respect, you are not kicking me out of here.

I'm not leaving her. Not until I can see her awake.'

'Mr Black-'

'No, Minerva, leave the boy be.'

'Thank you Professor.'

After about 30minutes of waiting outside the curtain, seeing different coloured sparks being admitted from wands and hearing different spells, Sirius was allowed to see her. He pulled the curtain back to see Amaya. Nothing had changed. She was still cold, lifeless and pale. Her lips were still blue and her hands still limp. He sat down beside her and took one of her hands in his.

'Mr Black, she'll be ok, give her a few days she'll be fine. I'll explain what happened in the morning. I suggest you get some rest. There is nothing you can do for her.'

'If you don't mind sir, I'd like to stay with her. Just to make sure she's ok. That nothing happens to her. I think I owe her that much.'

'Ok Mr Black.'

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagal and the nurse left him alone with the unconscious body of Hermione. He couldn't believe that this had happened. All he wanted to do was apologies for the way he acted towards her and tell her that he had heard what she said. He needed to talk to her. He needed her forgiveness.

'I'm so sorry Amaya. For everything. I never meant to make you cry. I never meant to over hear you conversation again. I am truly sorry. I'm going to make things better I promise.'


	11. Chapter eleven: Dreams can come true

****

Chapter11: Dreams can come true

3 days. 3 very _long_ painful days for the 16 year old Sirius Black. He watched as Hermione passed out in his arms, as his professors worked on her body behind closed curtains, as he stared at her lifeless body hour after hour. He was assured by Dumbledore that she was going to be fine, but, there was _something_ that made him stay by her bedside day after day, night after night, something that wouldn't let go.

Now, as he watched her laugh with Lily, he wondered if anything was going to be the same again, now that he _knew_.

It seemed like forever since he had told her. It seemed like that. Every time they would say something to one another there was this _tension _in the air. He couldn't blame her for that, it was his fault. The night she woke up was still clear in his mind,

__

She woke up in the middle of the night, whimpering. He stayed with her day and night so was there when she woke. She asked what happened and he wasn't sure how to respond. Dumbledore had put it down to the time travelling, so that's what he said. He had hoped that she had forgotten that he needed to speak to her the day she collapsed. No such luck. With in minutes of waking she asked him what was wrong. Sirius couldn't lie to her. So he told her. He told her everything. From how he felt, to what he overheard. He remembered her expression as he confessed, it was a cross between shock, confusion and relief. They didn't discuss it further than that. They just left it out in the open.

Just like Sirius, Hermione remembers what he said to her, that night when she woke up.

__

She never expected him to turn around and tell her that he heard everything. What was she to do now? This was surly going to mess up the time line. He knew his future, he knew about Peter. There was no way she could deal with his questions that night, she just left everything out in the open. When she woke up that night, when she saw Sirius's face, she was relieved. Relieved to see Sirius's instead of somebody, to her he was her protector. She wasn't sure why she felt like that, she just did. Many times she tried to ignore the growing feelings between them, but they always seem to come back.

So now it was three days later, still, out in the open, and he was annoyed. He wanted to talk to her about it but never had the chance. There was _always_ somebody around. He had to talk to her about it, it was all he thought about.

Now, it was a late in the afternoon of a Saturday and they were taking her back to Griffindor Tower. Sirius couldn't help but fuss over her.

'For the tenth time, I'm fine Sirius!'

'I'm just checking!'

'Come on leave the poor girl alone Padfoot, she doesn't need you fussing over her.'

'Thank you Remus.'

'So I think we should nick some food from the kitchens and have a feast in the dorm, what you ladies think?'

Lily and Nicole looked at Hermione, leaving the decision up to her. They didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to. Hermione looked up at them and saw them pleading with their eyes. _Spend the night in the boys dorm with them. Why not? _She could always leave when she wanted to. And this way Sirius couldn't get her on her own and question her.

'Sure. Sounds like fun.'

The girls faces lit up. They jumped up and hugged the life out of her.

The girls made their way back to the tower still with smiles on their faces, whilst the guys went to the kitchens.

Sirius was in his own world. He didn't engage in conversation between his two best friends. Which was very unusual, Sirius was usually the life and soul and now he was mopping around like a lost puppy. (a.n I'm sorry, my friend told me to put it in.) He just stared at the floor. His behaviour didn't go unnoticed, Remus nudged James in the ribs and pointed out Sirius. He shrugged his shoulders.

'Hey Padfoot, you've been awfully quite.'

'O what. O it's nothing.'

'You sure man?'

'Yeah fine.'

'Is it Amaya?'

'Mmmm.'

'I thought you were happy she was out?'

'I am, just, I don't know, can't stop wondering if she's ok.'

James and Remus glanced knowingly at each other, they had never seen him like this, even if he didn't admit it to them, even if they didn't know himself, they _knew_.

In the girls dorm, Lily and Nicole where giggling and gathering some bits together. Hermione sat at the end of her bed. Deep in thought.

'You sure we won't get caught?'

'Of course Lily! You and Remus are prefects!'

'Yeah your right. Hey Amaya, you quiet, anything wrong?'

'No I'm fine.'

Just like James and Remus, the two girls glanced at each other. Even though she hadn't been here that long, they knew her well enough to know she had more than just feelings for Sirius. Even if she didn't know it.

'Ok, some on lets go find them.'

A few hours later and a dozen bottles of butterbeer, the six of them sat in the boys dorm chatting about past pranks.

'And then he had to go up to McGonagal and kiss her cheek with bright pink hair!'

The room exploded with laughter.

'That wasn't funny Moony.'

'O lighten up Prongs.'

'Hey guys I don't mean to be a spoil sport but I think I'm going to head to bed.'

'Ok Amaya, we'll see you in the morning yeah?'

'Yeah sure.'

Hermione got up from her place on the floor and walked out of the door. Sirius followed her with his eyes, battling with the thoughts in his mind.

Go after her! This is your chance to talk!

What if she don't want to?

You won't know unless you try!

Sirius got up and left the dorm, ignoring the calls after him. He spotted Hermione half way down the stair case.

'Amaya!'

'Hey Sirius, anything wrong?'

'No, I just wanted to speak with you.'

Her stomach did something strange. It dropped but at the same time it fluttered. She blushed, _how does he do this to me?_

'O, Erm ok.'

__

Come on Hermione you knew this was going to happen sooner or later, might as well be now.

He lead her over to the couches in the common room. The sat next to each other, but Sirius couldn't bring himself to speak.

'Sirius? What did you want to talk about?'

You could hear the nervousness in her voice. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

'Amaya, you know what I heard by the lake, and I want to talk to you about it.'

She nodded for him to continue.

'I can't say I wasn't surprised but there isn't much I can do about it is there? I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't worry about it, the consequences I mean. Someone once told me to cross complicated bridges when I came to them, so that's what I'm going to do and that's what you should do too.'

'Sirius, do you realise what I've _done_? I've messed up time by letting you hear that! I have no idea what I'll be going back to.'

Her eyes shone with tears of fear, confusion and worry.

'Amaya, If what's meant to happen happens, then it was meant to be. But how do you know that you coming back here wasn't meant to change time? For the better?'

'I-I-I don't.'

She looked down at her hands, confused more than ever.

'Everything happens for a reason ok? And you can't help that. Over the last few days I've been thinking over what I heard from you. And I've actually learnt something. To seize what you have.'

She looked up at him, _He's right. I don't know that this wasn't meant to happen._

'I can't believe I'm going to say this but your right.'

'I know.'

No other words were said. It didn't need to be said. Sirius leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't forceful or vigorous. It wasn't harsh or ruthless. It was soft and gentle. It was breathtaking.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Kiss him back? Push him off? She closed her eyes and leaned into it. _Go with it. Seize what you have. _His words repeated themselves in her head.

Sirius felt her lean in. A wave of relief spread over him. He sucked on her bottom lip and pushed his tongue into her mouth.

She didn't fight it. She didn't push him off. She went with it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her tongue in time with his. She felt his hand sneak to the nap of her neck and tangle itself into her hair. Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing, so long she battled with herself against this and now her just let her instinct take over.

Sirius ran his hand up her thigh and let it rest on her waist, he started to push her back when they heard a lot of commotion. They pulled apart and their heads shot to the stair case where Lily, James, Remus and Nicole stood clapping.

'About time!'

'Get in their Padfoot!'

'Took long enough!'

'Get a room!'

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. They through pillows at the idiots by the stairs, telling them to go away. Once they had left Hermione felt embarrassed. Sirius saw how uncomfortable she looked, he lifted her chin and got her to face him.

'What is it?'

'Nothing, just, just don't hurt me ok?'

'I wouldn't even dream of it.'

He smiled down at her, caught her in a hungry kiss and tickled her waist. She giggled and gave in to what she denied herself for so long.

dark raven

-x-


	12. chapter twelve: hogsmead part one

****

Chapter twelve: Hogsmead weekend part one.

It had been a week since Sirius and Hermione got together and things couldn't be any better for the pair. They had fallen asleep on the couch the night they got together and were rudely awoken by James and a nice water spraying charm. They weren't mad at James, because when they realised that the other was wet and they looked too sexy to be away from, they let James be and Sirius jumped on her.

The news of Hermione and Sirius getting together spread around the school like wildfire, there were some very jealous girls who tried to hex Hermione when her back was turned, but then soon stopped when Sirius would come and snake his arms around her waist blocking her from attack. There were also a few very jealous males who tried to do the same thing but stopped when Hermione appeared next to him.

'Hogsmead weekend! Come on lets get ready!'

James dropped to his knees in front of Lily, he grabbed her hands and looked up to her with pleading eyes.

'Lily, please, please, _please _be down here in half an hour…we really want to go to Zonko's!'

'Sweetie we will be down in 30minutes!'

The boys groaned as the three girls raced up the stairs to their dorm. They knew that they would take more than 30 minutes to get ready they _always _did.

In the girls dorm Lily was frantic.

'30 minutes! I can't be ready in 30 minutes!'

She was rushing around like a mad woman throwing all her clothes around the room. Hermione and Nicole had to dodge flying shoes, jeans and skirts. Red heads defiantly had fiery tempers and Hermione didn't want to be in her way.

'Lily came down, you can wear you green cashmere v-neck jumper, my black pleated skirt and your black boots.'

'Thank you Amaya!'

Lily screeched and threw her clothes on. Hermione laughed at her and noticed that Nicole was having the same problem.

'But I can't wear that! Its far to warm today. Egh and this top is dirty! Amaya!'

'Ok, breathe! Now where's the pink dress with that white trim I saw the other day?'

'Erm, -'

Nicole rummaged through her trunk and pulled out a baby pink dress with a white flower trim.

'This?'

'Yeah, team that up with this white cardigan and your white shoes and you'll look great.'

'How do you do it?'

The two girls looked at her in awe. Amaya could always find something to wear when they had little time. She _always_ knew what to do.

'Do what?'

The girls were giving her funny looks and she didn't know what to do.

Why are they staring at me like that?

'Just fix our clothing problems like that!'

Lily clicked her fingers and still stood in before her, in her black skirt, jumper pulled over her neck and one boot on. Nicole had just emerged back from the bathroom and shook her head.

'Shut up Lily we have 15 minutes to get ready!'

That seemed to snap Lily out of her trance and she rushed around again trying to get ready. Hermione smiled at her and pulled some clothes out of her trunk. She decided on a light blue denim skirt and a red t-shirt with her red dolly shoes. _Now that wasn't so hard._

The girls were brought out of their make-up fiasco 5 minutes later by a shy first year at their door.

'I'm sorry, but some guys down stairs said 'that if you don't move your backsides now you can forget any kisses, hugs or snuggling for a week.''

The three girls looked shocked at the poor little first year. There was a silence and the girls literally stopped in their tracks. _No kisses? No hugs? No snuggling?_ The three girls looked at each other and blotted down the stairs. They knew that the guys were serious about that.

'3 - 2 - 1.'

The girls made it to the guys on 1 out of breath and glaring at their boyfriends.

'That wasn't funny!'

'Actually Lily it was.'

Sirius wrapped his arm around Hermione and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him and he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

'You know I'd never do that to you right? More than an hour without your kisses would drive me insane.'

Hermione smiled, stood on her tiptoes and hugged him. _I'm not letting him get away with it that easy._

'That's good to know, but now, just saying that to get me down here means you don't get any kisses or cuddles.'

Sirius pulled back and looked her in the eye.

'You're not serious?'

James -noticing Sirius's distress- turned around and gave the couple a confused look. Lily turning around also asked Sirius what he wasn't serious about. Hermione just stood there and smirked at his stunned expression.

'She -wa-no-she said that I'm not allowed any kissed or cuddles for making her rush.'

Lily and Nicole gave Hermione a smirk and turned to their boyfriends.

'That goes for you too.'

The three girls left them standing in the common room wondering whether or not they were serious.

They couldn't be could they? Hermione wouldn't do that to me? Would she?

Outside the portrait hole the three girls burst out laughing.

'Genius! That will teach them!'

'I know!'

The girls stood outside for a few more minutes waiting for them to follow but they never did.

'Where are they?'

The girls walked back into the common room to see the three guys huddled together in the corner whispering excitedly. Hermione knew they were planning something, she had seen this too many times with the Weasley twins.

'They're planning something.'

The three girls eyed them suspiciously and walked over.

'So the signal is 'when's the food getting here?''

When Sirius saw them creep closer he stood and stood up and cleared his throat.

'Are you coming?'

'Yeah we were just talking about something.'

'About what?'

'Nothing to worry your pretty little head over.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, she knew the I'm-up-to-something-smirk too well.

'It better not be.'

He linked his hand with hers and the six of them walked down the carriages to take them into Hogsmead. Three of them were wondering what the others had in store for them; the other three smirking silently, hoping their plan was going to work.

Once in the carriage the 6 of them began to talk about what they what going to do today.

'But James, there is this cute little place just opened opposite Zonko's, Madam Puddifoot's, please can we go there?'

'Sounds like a whore house if you ask me.'

'Shut-up Sirius, it's not. Nicole you know what I mean don't you? You've seen it.'

'Actually it is quite a nice place, you wouldn't mind would you Remmie?'

'If you stop calling me Remmie, then I'll go.'

Nicole smiled at him and gave him a warm kiss of appreciation.

'Sell out! Moony, how could you?'

'Prongs, if it makes her happy and she stops this no kisses thing then I'm good!'

'Good point. Lilz, I'll go if you kiss me.'

Lily gave James the same sort of kiss that Nicole gave Remus, but instead of it being quick James put more pressure on her lips and made her squeak. The other four laughed at the pair as Lily gave James a slap on the arm. James whispered something in Lily's ear and it looked like she soon forgave him.

Across from these four were Hermione and Sirius. They hadn't really spoken much in the carriage and still weren't.

I hope today goes ok, I'd hate to think I'd messed things up with her for one stupid Hogsmead weekend. Just look at her, staring out the window her hair tied with a band, she gorgeous. I don't know how I'm going say goodbye when she leaves. I don't want her to leave ever. Why can't she stay here with me?

Hermione looked over at Sirius and saw him staring at her. He was lost in his own thought.

'Hey, you ok?'

'Um? O yeah, just admiring you.'

Hermione blushed; she was about to say something to Sirius when Remus and James interrupted her with chocking noises.

'Padfoot! You're going all soft!'

'Yeah, _'just admiring you._' When have you ever said that?'

'Just now to Amaya. And shut up I'm not going soft.'

'Leave him alone James, you know it wouldn't kill you to say that sort of stuff to me.'

'Aww but baby you know that I've admired you face since 2nd year. You know you're beautiful, you don't need to be told.'

'Now who's going soft?'

The six of them laughed and climbed out of the carriage as it pulled into Hogsmead. Sirius wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her into a heated kiss. Hermione gasped in surprise giving Sirius full access to her soft mouth. Just as Hermione felt his tongue caress hers she felt someone pull her away.

'What?'

'I'm hungry and you two playing tonsil tennis would mean we would be here all day. SO if you don't mind can we make a move?'

'Yes Lily.'

Lily dragged her into a little cafe a little down the road. As she entered she was bombarded with a mess of pink, white and frills. There were several little tables with pink table clothes and lace doilies. It was very cosy and very decorative. To Hermione it was a bit much but it seemed that she wasn't the only one the thought so. Lily screwed her face up in disgust and Nicole was making sick gestures with her figures. The guys followed them in and weren't so discrete about their opinions.

'What the hell?'

'It looks like a 80 year old Muggle women's house.'

'And people like this?'

The three girls turned around and glared at them.

'Shut up! Madam Puddifoot can hear you!'

A woman in a late 30's floral dress came up to them with tinged red cheeks. She had dirty blond hair that was slightly matted and came to her shoulders. She was about 35 and had terrible taste.

'Table for...?'

'6 please.'

'Ok follow me.'

The 6 of them sat down at the table and ordered some butterbeer.

'James, remind me never to listen to Lily again.'

'Guys I'm sorry, this place looked cute from the outside. We can go somewhere else if you want.'

'Don't worry about it. As long as I'm here with Nicole I have no problems.'

'Aww baby.'

Nicole leaned in and grabbed Remus' face. The other four watched in amazement as the two kissed for ages without coming up for air.

'Well anyway seeing as the other two are occupied. What do you want to do today?'

'Well we could have some lunch, take a walk, see where the day takes us, and Lily, we could always seek off for a bit.'

'James!'

Lily giggled at his suggestions and James started to kiss her neck, soon those two were as occupied as Remus and Nicole.

'You look beautiful by the way.'

'Thank you Sirius, you don't look so bad yourself.'

Smiling she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Sirius cupped her chine and pulled her face just millimetres from his.

'No, you look beautiful all the time. I'm the lucky one…to be with you.'

He closed the gap between them, and instead of the hungry fiery kisses that the other two couples were sharing, his lips barley brushed hers, he took her bottom lip between his and pulled her gently in. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt his lips massage hers. She felt his tongue graze her lips and opened slightly. For the second time that day their kiss was interrupted.

Madam Puddifoot brought over the six butterbeers and the three couples pulled away. Lily and Nicole's lips were red and swollen while James and Remus had smug looks on their faces. Sirius and Hermione were the only was that didn't look flushed. Sirius still had his hand on her cheek and gently stroked it and sat back.

The six of them ordered some food and soon a conversation was started up about the upcoming dance.

'I've already got my dress, I've seen yours Nicole, what about you Amaya?'

'Well I didn't know we had a dance so I haven't actually got one.'

'What? You haven't got a dress and the dance is just over a week away!'

'Lily, don't worry I'll get one,'

Hermione shook her head at Lily, she always seemed to panic and the smallest of things. She felt someone nudge her. She turned around knowing it was Sirius.

'You're coming with me right though, aren't you?'

She replied with a sly grin.

'Well you haven't asked me Mr. Black.'

Just like Hermione did in the common room, Sirius narrowed his eyes at her.

'Fine! Miss Williams, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Halloween ball?'

'Well I don't know. You see this guy in Ravenclaw asked me-'

She stopped when she saw the hurt on Sirius face.

'O honey, I was kidding! Of course I'll go with you!'

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and took a sip of his drink.

'Merlin, when's the food getting here?'

Sirius, Remus and James all glanced at each other. That was James's signal. Sirius nodded to him, going unnoticed by the girls. He slipped his hand under the table and let it rest on Hermione exposed thigh. He started to move it upwards and when it reached about halfway he gave it a little squeeze.

Hermione gasped and jumped at Sirius wandering hands. _How could he do that in public? At a table with all our friends?_ Lily shot her a confused glance and everybody turned to face Hermione.

'Amaya? You ok?'

'Yeah, yeah I saw - I thought- I saw a mouse.'

She turned humiliated from her friends and glared at Sirius who was looking innocent as ever.

To Hermione's right were Lily and James.

It was James turn now. He slipped his hand under the table much like Sirius did and let it rest inches from her crotch. Lily, like Hermione was shocked at the inappropriate touching. She started to shift around in her seat trying to get James to move his hands. James felt like bursting out laughing at her attempts.

'Ants in you pants Lilz?'

'Erm, no I'm fine Nic, just a little uncomfortable.'

She threw a dirty look at James and he promptly removed his hands.

Two down one to go.

Remus was the last one. The other two gave him encouraging stares and just like the other two Remus slipped his had under the table. Just like Sirius he rested his hand on her thigh and started to move it upwards. He let it rest there for a while and then he started to trace little circles gradually moving upwards, he got within two inches of her and Nicole shot up from her seat.

Everybody looked at her like she was mad.

'I erm, I've got to go to the bathroom excuse me.'

Nicole rushed from the table mortified. Hermione knew there was something-strange going on. How could all three of girls act the way they did one after the other? Something was going on. She looked around the table and the three guys all were wearing the same expressions. Smugness. Like they had just accomplished something.

They had this planned! Make us feel awkward as pay back! O I'm going to kill them.

'Lily, want to check on Nicole with me?'

Hermione gave her a hard stare, which Lily knew meant _move your ass now_. The two of them excused them selves from the table and went into the girl's bathroom, finding Nicole leaving one of the cubicles.

'What is it Amaya?'

'Don't you get it?'

'No.'

'What's going on?'

'Ok, back in there didn't you think it was weird we were the jumpy ones? Ok I'm guessing that the reason you two jumped was because they were feeling you up?'

The two girls nodded in response.

'I knew it. Remember in the common room when I said that something was up with them? Well they planned this. Pay back for the no hugs and kisses thing.'

'Bastards! I'm going to kill James!'

'No, don't do that, why don't we make it interesting.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well they think they are the only ones that can play? We'll they won't expect us to retaliate will they? They know we'd never do something like that in public.'

'O I get it! Do it back to them!'

'Exactly Nicole. Now I think that we should wait till after lunch. I'll say something like 'One more drink and then go for a walk?' Then I'll go first and then you'll know when to go next.'

'Sounds great! They aren't going to know what's hit them.'

The girls laughed and left the bathroom, with the plan playing on their minds.

They got back to the table and saw that the food had arrived, she gave the girls a quick glance and they began their meal and small talk.

About 30 minutes later the plates were cleared and the conversation went back to what they were going to do today.

'Why don't we have another drink and then go for a walk?'

The girls agreed and they ordered another round of drinks. Hermione knew this was her cue for payback. She pretended to reach under the table for her bag, and when she straightened up she left her hand on Sirius's knee. She turned to Lily and began to talk about the upcoming ball. Hermione had began to inch higher and higher on Sirius's thigh until she reached his crotch, she gave his thigh a quick squeeze just like he had done to her and his eyes widened in surprise.

'You ok man?'

'Erm, yeah just thought I saw someone.'

Sirius's hand reached under the table and grabbed hers and put it back on her leg. She gave him a little pout and he leaned in to her ear.

'If you don't stop your hands, I won't be able to stop mine.'

Next to her she knew that Lily had succeeded as James went into a coughing fit. Lily gave her a sly wink.

'Prongs?'

'Tickle in my erm throat.'

Lily, Hermione and Nicole were finding it very hard to suppress their giggles.

Last but certainly not least was Nicole's turn. She was the most daring out of the three and her actions proved it.

She ran her hand up his leg and instead of acting innocent she leaned into Remus and started whispering.

'Remmie, you look so good today, I wish-'

She made little circles on his thigh.

'- That we were alone. I'm so turned on, I need-'

She cupped him through his trousers and he knocked his bottle over.

'-you.'

'Merlin!'

Nicole leaned back and gave a satisfied look to the other two girls.

'Moony?'

'I erm- you see.'

The girls couldn't hold it in any longer. They cracked up laughing practically rolling around on the floor.

'Remus! You -your face!'

'Do you think we are stupid?'

'That will teach the three of you to play us!'

The girls were clutching their sides in pain. The boys just looked confused.

'What are you talking about.'

'O my God, the whole feeling us up thing to get us back! Did you think we wouldn't clock on?'

'You knew?'

This time it was all six of them laughing. _How could they be so stupid to think that they could fool us_?

This was one of the best times any of them had ever had.

Dark Raven


	13. Chapter 13: hogsmead part two: A perfect...

****

Nobody ever said it would be easy.

A.N Wow, what a response! honestly!

brunette89: Well I'm not saying anything about the ending just yet, but don't worry there is still a way to go. Thanks for the review.

creeppieness: I'm glad you thought it was funny, and group dates are always so much fun!

Veelagurl: Thanks for the review, let me know what you think of this one.

Emma Barrows: You don't have to wait anymore!

sakura-sweeti: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it

Silver Wolf Of Cosmos: Seriously, I don't think guys realise that when you mess with one girl you've messed with the lot of them.

amrawo: Lol, my mum thinks I'm a nutter when I burst out laughing too, O well... Thanks for the review.

Morena-Forever: Well you don't have to wait anymore!

maorigurl: I'm so glad that you like my fic! and I will of course read yours!

thefutureMrs.JohnnyDepp: Loving the name! In my head I'm the future Mrs.OrlandoBloom...just so sexy...

Raven-Osiris: Lol, college is important too... kinda... exams are soon...can't update as much as I want to...college sucks...

PadfootsLuvr: I'm sorry but I refuse to tell anyone if the end will be happy or sad...

Sarah Radcliffe: Lol, well this fic has to end sometime, And thank you so much for the compliment on my writing!

DracosSlytherinPrncss: Thank you so much!

BlackRose111: I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in forever but I'm here now so thanks!

Jinger: Thanks so much for the review! I'm really glad that you like this story and I hope that you continue to review, I love feed back and it helps me write the next chapter!

fictiongurl: Here's some more!

SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner! please don't kill me! I'm so sorry!

RainynDawn: meia is such a pretty name! Thanks for your review!

Thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!

Hogsmead weekend part 2: A perfect day ruined

The six of them sat around a laced, frilly table finishing off their butterbeer. The 3 boys, Sirius, James and Remus were inseparable and the girls, Nicole, Lily and Hermione's, friendship was not to be tested. Hermione sat between Lily and Sirius and never felt better. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this happy, with Harry and Ron at home worrying, but she couldn't help it. It was a beautiful autumn day, she had her boyfriend and best friends around her, what more could she want? She sat back and listened to the still arguing boys.

'How could you prank the masters?' asked James

'Sweetheart you are too cocky for your own good. You had to be brought down a peg or two.'

Lily's explanation was plain and simple. It was true, the Marauders were getting to big for their boots and pulling that stunt was a stroke of genius.

'It had to be a one off.'

Sirius just couldn't accept it. None of them could. Three girls pranked them and they couldn't take the truth.

'You 3 just don't like being pranked by your own girlfriends. That's why you keep on!'

Hermione was right. The male species doesn't like being upstaged by females. And then add that with the amount of pride the three of them have, its bound to leave them too stubborn to admit defeat.

'We knew all along what you were doing.' replied Remus.

'Yeah.'

'That's right!'

Hermione and Lily rolled their eyes, it was useless trying to get them to admit defeat,

'Remmi, If you knew all along then why did you jump a foot in the air?'

Nicole leaned back and put the Slytherin's smirk to shame. She was triumphant and wanted to gloat! Lily and Nicole laughed at the expression left on Remus's face. Embarrassment.

'Nicole's right, you three have met your match!'

'Lily, baby, this was ONE prank. Do you seriously think that you could prank us again? It was one off hun, sorry.'

'Exactly James, don't worry ladies, we'll get you back for this.'

Hermione turned to her boyfriend with raised eyebrows. Another evil plan formulating in her mind.

'Sirius, how can you get us back when you can't move?'

'What?'

Hermione whipped out her wand and shouted a spell at the three marauders.

'IMOBILUS!'

The three girls sat stunned for a few seconds. Then Hermione realised that the curse only lasted 15seconds and jumped up.

'What are you waiting for? RUN!'

The sound off scrapping chairs filled the room as the other two jumped up. They grabbed their bags and ran laughing and screaming from the cafe, leaving the three boys immobile.

About 10seconds after the girls ran from the cafe, the curse wore off the boys and they sat confused at their table, wondering what happened.

Then as if a bolt of lightening hit all three of them, they looked at each other wide eyed and cursed under their breath.

For the second time that day, the famous Marauders were pranked - by their girlfriends.

They too shot up from the table and hurried out of the door, all three of them with the same thought in their mind.

O they are going to pay big time for this.

Outside the cafe they girls sprinted as fast as their legs could carry them, they ran though the busy streets heading back towards the castle.

Hermione took her eyes off her friends for a second and when she looked back they were gone. All Hermione could see was the shoppers in Hogsmead, all carrying different bags.

'Shit' she muttered under her breath.

I can't believe I've lost them! Where the hell are they?

Deciding that it was probably safer if she went back to Hogwarts, instead of being caught by the boys, she headed up the familiar path towards the Hogwarts gates.

Little did Hermione know, that the boys had seen her. They stayed a safe distance away from her, but followed her all the way up the path.

A sly grin crept up on Sirius's face as he saw her alone.

'Guys listen. We'll follow Hermione and torture her until the other two come right?'

'Right.'

Hermione kept her eyes pealed for any signs of the boys or of the other two girls. Nothing. She was alone and was sure that the guys would find her eventually and would torment her.

Why me? Why am I the one alone?

She didn't want to think about what they might do to her when they got their hands on her. It was too dreadful for words.

Hermione spun around at the sound of twigs breaking behind her. Then her nightmare came true. 15feet away from her were Sirius, Remus and James. All with a malicious glint in their eyes.

'Now, now guys come on, you don't want to hurt little old me do you?'

Her voice was high pitched, she tried to make it sound as innocent as possible but her head was spinning with all the possible things that they might do to her.

Hermione started to walk backwards as the guys were creeping ever so slowly forwards.

'O we don't to hurt you hunni, O no, we just want some pay back.'

Pay back? PAY BACK? O FUCK WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU LILY? NICOLE YOU BETTER HURRY YOUR ARSES UP!

'LILY! NICOLE! WHERE ARE YOU?'

Her screams were pointless, they weren't anywhere near and it just made the boys laugh. Hermione continued to walk backwards away from the approaching boys, but her back hit a tree. The sudden realisation of her being trapped must have shown because Sirius suddenly cocked his head to the side and pouted.

'O baby, you have no where to go!'

'AHHHHHHHH!'

Out of no where Lily and Nicole came charging at James and Remus, the four of them had all spun around at the unexpected screams.

Nicole had jumped on Remus's back, the abruptness of her actions caused Remus to stumble forwards dragging Nicole with him, the two of them started rolling around of the ground trying to pin the other one down, neither seemed to be successful.

James had caught Lily half jump and was now chasing her around by the lake. James was so much faster than Lily and she knew it, but it didn't stop her from shrieking and running anyway.

Sirius who had stood there with a shocked look on his face heard giggles behind him. He had totally forgotten about Hermione with the surprise attack. He turned around with a smile playing on his lips and she caught sight of it.

'I don't know what you're smiling at Black, I can handle you!'

'I'm sure you can princess,'

It was something about his tone of voice that made Hermione's smile fade and fear spread across her features. She tried backing up, but once again felt the tree behind her.

Sirius continued to walk forward never taking his eyes off her.

In the distance they could hear the other four.

'Hahaha - James- please - hahaha - I can't take it - hahaha - stop!'

'This is pay back dear Lilykinns!'

'I've got you now Nicole!'

'Think again Remmi!'

'I told you not to call me Remmi!'

Hermione focused her attention back on her approaching boyfriend. He was only 4 feet away now.

Hermione put her hands out in front of her in a vain attempt to hold him off.

'Sirius please!'

'I love to hear you beg Amaya'

He took another step forward. Just 3feet left.

'Sirius, please I'm your girlfriend!'

'I know, and I'm your boyfriend.'

Another step. 2 feet.

'I'll do anything!'

'Like?'

One more. 1 foot.

'Anything!'

'Anything?'

Sirius closed the gap between them and looked down at her. Hermione's breathing was fast and uneven, her hair was blowing in the breeze and her eyes were shinning.

He stroked the side of her face and tilted her chin upwards. He bent his head down and captured her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Hermione's senses were on fire. She'd never felt anything like this before, his lips teased hers, his tongue crashing against hers made her moan against his lips.

She moved her hands to his chest, where she grabbed some of his shirt and pulled him as close as he could get. Sirius placed his hands on her waist, pulling her hips towards him.

Hermione was so lost in the kiss she didn't have time to react when Sirius grabbed her waist and slung her over his shoulder. She screamed.

'Sirius put me down!'

'Sorry love!'

'You bastard! Put me down!'

Not far away from this pair the other four saw what Sirius was doing and laughed as he got closer and closer to the lake. It was obvious what he was going to do.

James caught Lily around the waist as she realised that he would do the same. And she too screamed at the top of her lungs as James put her over his shoulder.

Remus smiled down at Nicole, who he had successfully pinned.

'No no Remus please please don't.'

'Don't worry, I won't come on.'

He jumped up and helped Nicole up, but whilst he had hold off her hand, like the other two he put Nicole over his shoulder.

'REMUS! YOU PROMISED!'

The three pairs made their way over to the lake with the screaming girls pounding on their backs, kicking and screaming.

'Sirius! don't you dare! I swear to Merlin you'll pay!'

'James, don't do it! I'll do anything!'

'Anything?'

'James, don't be weak!'

'Right sorry Remus! Sorry Lily it has to be done!'

'Remus John Lupin! Put me down this instant! I'm going to kill you!'

'On the count of three!'

'One...'

Sirius, Remus and James positioned themselves on the bank of the lake.

'James please!'

'Two...'

They hoisted them to an easier position on their shoulder. The all patted the girls bottoms.

'Remus I'm begging you don't do it!'

'THREE!'

'Sirius you bastard!'

The guys had thrown the screaming girls into the lake.

'AHHHHHHHH!'

SPLASH.

On the bank the guys were rolling around laughing, they knew that the girls wouldn't be happy but it was so worth it!

In the lake the girls emerged spluttering and spitting out water.

'If you guys want to help, act like you're pissed and pull them in.' Said Lily.

The girls nodded in agreement and started to swim to the bank. Sirius caught site of the scowls on the girls faces and nudged the other two.

'I think they're really pissed at us.'

'O come on, lets help them.'

They made their way over to where the girls were having trouble climbing out and extended their hands.

'Need a hand Lilz?'

'Fuck off Potter.'

'Language Evans.'

Sirius too tried to help Hermione out of the lake.

'Don't touch me Black.'

James and Sirius Looked around at Remus for some help. The girls were throwing them filthy looks.

Being the last one, Remus tried to see if he would have any more luck.

'Sweetheart?'

'I can do it myself thanks Lupin.'

'It looks like it.' Muttered James under his breath.

The three soaking wet girls sent a glare at James and he promptly shut up.

'Come on let us help you.'

Sirius extended his hand for the second time to Hermione.

She looked around at Lily and Nicole, they rolled their eyes and the three of them excepted the outstretched hands.

'Now!'

The boys didn't know what hit them. They were pulled into the lake by the girls. The girls were clutching their sides out of pain from laughing at their expressions that split second before being pulled in. Once they surfaced, the girls quickly sprang from the water and started to run.

The boys, not wasting anytime chased them once again.

Lily decided that it was probably safer to run to the castle. However James was hot on her heals. Just as she reached the steps, he reached out and grabbed her for the second time around her waist. He pulled her close to him, her hands flew to his chest and he tightened his grip on her.

'James!'

She was breathless from that run and her chest was tight against his.

'You - you're - please don't put me back in the lake!'

'Why not? You did to me!'

'Please James it's really cold!'

'Make it worth my while and I'll consider it.'

'I'll make it worth you while the night of the ball, I promise.'

James smiled down at her and caught her lips in a heated kiss. He pulled away and let her go. She laced their fingers together and the two of them started to walk back to the other four.

Unlike Lily, Nicole had decided to run towards the Hogwarts gates, before she even got within 50feet of them Remus had caught up with her and pulled her to the floor. Again the pair started rolling around on the floor, trying to pin the other one down.

'Ok ok I give up! Remus you win!'

'I always win!'

'Not this time.'

For the last time Nicole flipped him over and straddled his waist. She smiled triumphantly down at him.

'Ok you win.'

She smiled down and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

'Trust me, you'll win, the night after the Halloween ball.'

She leaned back and firmly placed her lips on his. She pulled back and the two of them got up from the floor and made their way over to Sirius and Hermione with James and Lily.

Hermione, stupidly, thought she might be able to get away be running around the lake, not thinking that if caught she was actually right by the lake.

She continued to run away from Sirius, but like the other two she got caught. Sirius tackled her around her waist and pinned her down with his body.

'That wasn't very nice Miss Williams.'

'THAT wasn't very nice Mr Black. It hurt!'

'Did I hurt you?'

His hand flew to her waist and pushed her shirt up to see if their was any marks. He was afraid incase he did actually hurt her.

'No it didn't hurt that much,'

'Amaya, I was worried that I really hurt you!'

'Well you're hurting me now! get - off!'

Hermione pushed Sirius body off of hers and shook her head at him. She saw the others approaching and waved them over.

The six of them settled by the lake, forgetting that all of them were soaking wet, forgetting that the girls had won that battle, forgetting about not paying in madam Puddifoot's, forgetting about not going to Zonko's. Just benefiting from the unusual heat for October and being in each others company.

Hermione rested her head against Sirius's chest and listened to the steady heart rate through his chest.

Things were good.

Something caught Hermione's eye and she raised her head from Sirius's chest.

'What's the matter Sweetheart?'

'We've got company.'

Sirius spun around too see who she meant.

'Shit, James, Remus, the Slytherin royalty are on their way down o and they've got themselves a rat.'

All six of them looked towards the doors of the castle, descending the steps were Lucious Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Severus Snape, Marcus Parkinson and Peter Pettigrew.

The six of them glared at the six Gryffindor's as they made their way past them.

Sirius rolled his eyes and commented to James.

'Do you think that their faces would crack if they smiled?'

The other five laughed, but someone who didn't find it funny was Lucious Malfoy. He spun around to

face Sirius.

'What did you say traitor?'

Sirius stood up to face Lucious. Hermione knew this was going to get bad, as did the others. James and Remus shot up and stood by his side. The girls backed away slightly but standing tall all the same.

'I said - then as if talking to a two year old he repeated himself - do. you. think. their. faces. would. crack. if. they. smiled?'

'Shut the fuck up Sirius, At least Lucious knows the meaning of family honour and respect. You're nothing but a blood traitor.'

These spiteful words came from the tongue of Narcissa. Hermione stepped forward ready to attack the bitch, but Sirius put his arm out to stop her.

'That's right -'

Hermione had no problem telling who this voice belonged to. Bellatrix' voice was like a dying banshee.

' - Mum told me what you did! Your mum said you ran away scared. You're a disgrace to the Black name Sirius!'

Anger was getting the better of Sirius. He was no traitor and he was a Black by name only.

'At least I'm not a pathetic whore who goes after Malfoy because he's rich. I've learnt how to be independent and I don't need to sponge off someone else. I don't have to follow some power hungry wizard to feel respected. These guys around me are all I need to feel that...'

Bellatrix' eyes flashed with anger.

'You'll be the first when he comes to power, Blood traitors and Muggle lovers. Don't worry Sirius, I'll make sure I'm the one to take you down. The last thing you'll ever see is my laughing face!'

Hermione couldn't take hearing this. She stepped forward and placed a loving hand on Sirius's arm.

'Sirius, Ignore her, she's just trying to get a reaction out of you. She's not worth it.'

'Yeah listen to your mudblood whore. Just when you could sink no lower, you go and tarnish the Black name with this filth.'

Hermione saw red. Sirius tried to hold her back but she stepped forward in front of Bellatrix.

'At least I'm not a pitiful wannabe slag who spreads her legs at every opportunity.'

James, Remus, Sirius, Lily and Nicole all sniggered behind her. Even Snape and Lucious sniggered, but soon shut up when Narcissa slapped them upside the head.

Bellatrix stared at her in disbelief.

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me.'

Bellatrix sent an unexpected curse towards Hermione. It caught her square in the chest and sent her flying back 6feet. Lily and Nicole rushed over to her while the Slytherin's -including Peter- laughed.

'Stupid mudblood bitch didn't see that one coming.'

Sirius threw his wand away and jumped on Lucious punching every part of him that he could get to. Marcus, seeing Lucious in distress started forward to pull Sirius off but Remus got there first. Marcus rounded on Remus and soon they were brawling as well as Sirius and Lucious.

Snape stood on the side lines and smirked at them.

'What are you smirking at Snape?'

'O nothing Potter, just all of this over one Mudblood.'

James seized the opportunity and ran at Snape.

The girls were hysterical. Lily and Nicole were supporting Hermione who was screaming at them all to

stop. Even the Slytherin girls were frightened at the amount of blood being spilled.

Peter had fled along time ago.

'Sirius stop it!'

'James! Please.'

'Get off him!'

'Severus no!'

'Marcus!'

All five of the girls were crying. All trying to stop the fight without getting to near the punches, kicks and blood.

'STOP!'

The five girls all looked towards where the shout had come from. A furious Dumbledore, livid McGonagal and a large Hagrid came rushing down the steps towards them. Dumbledore raised his wand and the 6 fighters were knocked apart.

Lily went running to James. He had a black eye and cut lip and was clutching the side of his head where Snape had punched him.

'James, can you hear me? Are you ok?'

'Agh, Lily, It hurts. My head.'

Nicole shot over to Remus who was crying out in pain. He was holding onto his ribs which must of been cracked from a kick. He too had a cut lip and their was blood from the side of his mouth.

'Remus! Why did you start fighting! You're so stupid! Where does it hurt?'

'Nic? I-I think I've got some cracked ribs. It hurts to breath.'

Hermione, like the other two, sped off towards Sirius. He was worse than the other two. It looked like he had broken his wrist which he was holding to his chest. His left cheek was swollen and he had a 2inch gash on the side of his face, which was now bleeding profusely.

'O Sirius! Baby, what have you done!'

'Mya? You ok? Are you hurt?'

'I should be asking that to you! Sirius don't move your wrist I think its broken.'

Marcus was out cold by the lake. He was in the worst state as he had battled an enraged wolf. Marcus's arm was obviously broken and he had a large cut above his eye reaching down to his cheek. His face was bruised and you could just make out his eyes.

Bellatrix rushed over to a fallen Snape. Snape was sporting a broken nose and two black eyes. All over the front of his robes was blood, he was unable to tell if it was his or not.

'Egh, O Merlin.'

'Severus? Where does it hurt?'

'Agh, nose and shoulder.'

Narcissa fell next to Lucious who was groaning in pain. He was clenching the right side of him. He was having trouble breathing and his platinum blood hair was covered in blood from his cuts. He too had a broken nose.

'Cissa, I can't breath, it hurts.'

'It's ok, everything is going to be ok.'

'WHAT HAPPENED?'

The 10 of them didn't say a word.

'IF SOMEONE DOESN'T SAY SOMETHING I WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE ACTION TO FIND

OUT.'

Still nobody said anything.

'MUGGLE STREET FIGHTING? IN MY SCHOOL? I SHOULD EXPEL THE LOT OF YOU THIS INSTANT!'

'O no please no!'

'Sir!'

'Professor!'

'You can't!'

'I ASSURE YOU MR. MALFOY I CAN.'

'I WANT TO SEE ALL 11 OF YOU IN MY OFFICE THE SECOND MADAM POMPHREY RELEASES YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?'

Dumbledore conjured 6 stretchers and levitated the boys onto them. Hermione tried to stand but soon fell as a pain shot across her chest.

'Amaya!'

'MISS WILLIAMS, TELL ME YOU WERE NOT PARTICIPATING IN SUCH MUGGLE BRUTALITY.'

'No, professor I wasn't. Bellatrix cursed me which started the fights.'

'Can you walk?'

Hermione shook her head and let out a gasp. Lily and Nicole rushed over to support her to the hospital wing.

Dumbledore levitated the stretchers all the way there.

Nobody said a word.

Nobody had ever seen Dumbledore this angry before.

A.N well... what do you think?


	14. Chapter fourteen: reprimands

**Nobody ever said it would be easy**

_At the time of this actually going out I had: 152 reviews! 1099 hits! and i was on 68 peoples fav lists! I'm so proud!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! Only the story line and the original characters that I have introduced.

**A.N** Please don't be mad at me! I didn't mean to keep you all waiting this long I swear! Its just been so hectic! I'm doing my AS levels or was doing them... for all of you that actually know what they are. So I was extremely busy with revision notes, revision lessons and my exams. Not that that should be an excuse... I'm sorry!

**Emma Barrows:** Hey sweetie! I'm really glad you liked that chapter... let me know what you think of this one

**sakura-sweeti:** I made Dumbledore mad, because he really reminds me a lot of my old headmaster, and when I got in a fight (not as bad as that one) he went off his rocker! I've got about 6/7 left...maybe more... doesn't seem that much, but in my head I'm planning a sequal...

**Morena-Forever:** Thanks for your review! make sure you review this one.

**amrawo:** Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the review.

**Sarah Radcliffe:** Lol, I figured a good fight scene would go down well.

**brilliantbrunette89:** Thanks for the review! sorry about the spelling.

**Jinger:** I'm worried that this chapter hasn't met up to your expectations! it doesn't have all the fun my others have had but its just the go-between until the next one... which will be up shortly.

**The Sorting Hat 100:** Love the name. Thanks for the review.

**Crazy-Physco: **Thanks.

**the wierdness:** All of your questions I can guarantee will be answered in the next chapter (not this one) which will be up soon I promise!

**Stupidia:** I promise that the next update will be quicker... I'm half way through it!

**Cats7:** Thanks for your review. I'm sorry if I'm making it too girly! Any suggestions to how I can butch it up are welcome if you want. But i do agree with you on this story... Its not my favourite at all... just a bit of fun

**Xmasgoose:** Thanks!

**princess-amelia:** Thanks for your review... now I can't remember if I looked at your story or not! in your next review let me know if I did or not... if I didn't I promise i'll look at it and review... thanks again

**I Love Nerds 919:** I can't tell you what happens about the future I'm afraid. Continue to read and I promise you'll find out!

**LOrna ERikson:** Thanks for your reviewGenai the monster: I'm glad I've got a new follower! Lol, It was finally your review that spurred me to change the chapters...I'm glad you like it.

**PadfootsLuvr:** Thanks!

**bella-lover: **Thanks for pointing the name thing out to me. It's just a typo I'm afraid. Thanks for your review all the same.WOW. what a response!

**A.N** Before you read I just want to say again, this isn't brilliant and I know it. Its just a go-between chapter until the next one which is almost finished. Im sure you'll love the next one.

**Chapter fourteen: Reprimand.**

The five Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw and five Slytherins all waited in silence in the hospital wing for their headmaster. Never in their six years at Hogwarts had any of them seen him get this angry over anything. Usually Albus Dumbledore was a kind, gently man who always had a kind word, and when somebody did get into trouble was firm but never harsh in his words. Until now.

Each of the six year students kept a watchful eye on the double doors, their ears extra sensitive to the sounds around them, trying to catch the sounds of footsteps that may be approaching.

Nothing.

Sirius stole a glance at his two best friends. They looked as bad as he felt.

Remus was sitting up in bed, holding Nicole's hand with a cut lip and a bruise forming on his chin. He had some bandages around his middle which must have been from his rib injuries.

James was much the same. Lily was watching the doors with more fear in her eyes than anyone else. Lily looked up to the headmaster and was suspected to be head girl next year. Would she still get it now?

She took no notice of James stroking her hair, her attention was solely on the doors.

Sirius didn't bother looking at the Slytherins. He knew if he did then he would loose his temper again. Instead he looked over to the bed next to him, where his girlfriend lay, looking up at the ceiling.

'Hey.'

'Hey yourself.'

She turned over onto her side and faced Sirius. She felt fine, and little light headed but Madam Pomphrey had told her not to move while she got her potions.

'How are you feeling?'

'I'm the one that should be asking you that. You've got some nasty bruises.'

Sirius, even though he had taken quite a beating, couldn't shake off his arrogance.

'Ah its nothing! Old Luscious couldn't hurt me even if he had his wand. He's more a pansy that Parkinson.'

Hermione smiled at him and got out of her bed.

'What are you doing?'

'I can't sit in a bed and do nothing. I'm coming in with you.'

'See that I don't mind.'

Sirius smiled at her and lifted his covers so she could get in next to him. Once she was in, Sirius settled his arms around her, loving the feeling of warmth and comfort from her.

BANG

The hospital wing doors flew open and in strode a very furious looking Dumbledore, followed by an equally looking furious McGonagal.

Hermione and Sirius shot up in the bed and looked at their professors. Lily jumped at the bang and found herself sitting on James' bed, he wrapped his arms around her. Remus tightened his grip on Nicole's hand and waited for their headmaster to speak.

'It seems -'

Dumbledore's voice was terrifyingly calm.

' - that 2 forth year students witnessed you horrific display of fighting and have given me their account of what has happened. I was shocked to discover thatANY of my students could resort to such measures of violence and WILL be imposing harsh measures to teach you that I DO NOT tolerate students fighting. It is a disgusting way to solve problems and I actually hoped that 11 6th year students had more maturity than that. Obviously I was wrong.'

The disappointment in the headmasters voice was suffocating. It physically hurt to hear the sadness and dissatisfaction in his tone of voice.

Hermione, Lily, Nicole, Narcissa and Bellatrix had never had to be sent to the headmaster for anything and were thoroughly ashamed of themselves. Some, however, more than others.

The boys, even though they were trouble makers, couldn't help but feel shame when the headmasters gaze passed over them.

The headmaster turned to the Slytherin's who were on the opposite side of the room to the Gryffindors.

'Bellatrix, you were the first to cause harm. I expected more from a prefect. You should have been able to withstand more provocation than that Miss Black. I have listened to what was said to you and I understand that what Miss Williams had said to you was out of line -'

Hermione flushed.

' - However that DOES NOT excuse your actions. Using magic against another human being to cause harm is UNACCEPTABLE. For that miss Black I am deducting 30 points from Slytherin, 1 weeks detention with Professor McGonagal and you are on academic suspension. This measure means that you ONLY leave you common room for meals and lessons. NO Hogsmead trips for 2 months, NO Quidditch games or practice and a letter will be sent to you parents.'

Hermione looked at her, and it seemed that the headmasters words had absolutely no effect on her whatsoever. How could she not feel ashamed after what she started?

The headmaster then addressed the boys.

'The six of you will have 40 points taken away from you house EACH. 2 weeks detentions and academic suspension for 2 months as well as letters.'

James, Remus and Sirius paled considerably. Usually all they got was detention. Now that 120 points had been taken away from Gryffindor, people were going to want their blood.

'Mr Potter, I am aware that you are Quidditch captain, but you badge has been revoked for two months and Mr Longbottom will take you place.'

'Please Professor! Not Frank!'

Professor McGonagal who had stayed quite throughout the headmasters reprimands, turned to James and her eyes flashed dangerously.

'MR POTTER. AS YOU HEAD OF HOUSE I ADVICE YOU TO HOLD YOU TONGUE! IT IS YOU OWN FAULT THAT SUCH MEASURES HAVE BEEN PLACED, SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMPLAIN! I FOR ONE THINK THE HEADMASTER IS BEING EXTREMELY LENIENT WITH YOU ALL. ONCE HE IS THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH. THAT GOES FOR YOU FIVE AS WELL. ONCE THE HEADMASTER IS THROUGH, YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH PROFESSOR HOPKINS. HE IS NOT HERE NOW BECAUSE HE IS AWAY ON BUSINESS, BUT REST ASSURED HE WILL BE INFORMED OF THIS DISGRACE.'

Her usual tight bun had hair falling out of it. Her face was red and she looked like she would literally explode any second.

Any colour that was left in James's face had now disappeared completely.

'Mr Black. It was you that struck the first stone, with the idiotic comment towards the Slytherin's, therefore I impose a further two week ban on quidditch, a further 20 points from Gryffindor and an extra week of detention.'

Sirius didn't even disagree with it. He had a little more sense than that.

'Miss Williams, Miss Black, Miss Evans and Miss O'Connor, although you were not directly involved in the fighting, I still feel it necessary to punish you. You four will be on academic suspension for 1 month, detention for 2 weeks and 5 points each taken from you house. I did expect better from the four of you.'

'And as the last form of punishment I am taking a further 10 points off Slytherin for the foul derogatory term used directed towards Miss Williams. Blood discrimination is as bad as Racial discrimination, andI will not have it here at Hogwarts.'

'I will leave you in the capable hands of Madam Pomphrey. And I want to impress the seriousness of your actions today. I am very disappointed in all of you, you have shown appalling levels of maturity, and I sincerely hope that other students do not follow you horrendous example.'

He caught everyone's eye before he left, only one person could hold his gaze - Malfoy. Everybody else looked away, the twinkle had gone, the kindness had gone, the warmth had gone.

Gone.

I just wanna say that a calm dissappointed headmaster with a murderous glint in his eyes is VERY scary. It may not be to some of you, maybe you wanted him screaming and shouting, but I nearly cried when my old headmaster went like that on me.

Well, I am extremely sorry for the delay people! I know it wasn't my usual length but I hoped that you liked it!

I did tell you it wasn't great and I do apologise!

Dark Raven

-x-


	15. Chapter fifteen: Dangerous games

I told you Id update sooner didn't I?

Anyways thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Morena-Forever, PadfootsLuvr, Emma Barrows, brilliantbrunette89, bella-lover, babyface7000, i-fogot-my-name, Xmasgoose, Jinger (don't worry, you were in no way harsh! constructive criticism! I aim to please, and as long as my reviewers are happy, then I'm happy!) **amrawo, sakura-sweeti.**

(don't worry, you were in no way harsh! constructive criticism! I aim to please, and as long as my reviewers are happy, then I'm happy!) ****

Nobody said it would be easy.

****

Chapter 15: Dangerous games.

1 week after 'the incident' the Gryffindor common room was still an extremely quite area. The once most popular boys in the lion house were now looked upon as lower than Slytherins. They had gone and lost their house all of their points, putting them last in the inter-house cup. Because of them, Gryffindor had no chance to win the quidditch cup, and they had lost the last game of the season to Hufflepuff! Nobody would give the marauders or their girlfriends the time of day. They didn't find their pranks funny, they didn't laugh at their jokes, they trip jinxed them in the corridors, they made sure that the six of them were outcasts.

It was best for the six of them if they stayed out of the common room, stayed at the end of the dinner table and made sure to stay out the way of every pissed off Gryffindor.

Out of all of them Sirius took it the hardest. He loved the attention he used to get, lapping up the cheers from the pranks, bowing and making a show of himself, doing the most outrageous stunts. But now he couldn't do _anything. Nothing._

'I am so bored! I don't think I've ever been _this_ bored in the entire life!'

James, who was currently laying on his bed, playing with the snitch he got for his birthday (think of how it was described in OOTP) sat up and looked over to his distressed best friend.

'Padfoot, man, shut up! All we ever hear is you complaining!'

'But I'm bored!'

James rolled his eyes and flopped back on to the bed.

'Amaya! Please tell your boyfriend to shut up before I kill him.'

Hermione, who was also in the boys dormitory, reading with Remus, looked up from her copy of 'History through the ages : Dark Wizards of the 18th century' and gazed over at her exasperated boyfriend.

'Hunny, why don't you read something?'

'Ha! When does Sirius ever read anything?'

Everybody turned to the fiery red head who just came through the door with the Nicole.

'Shut up Lily, I do read!'

'The Quidditch Weekly doesn't count.'

Sirius turned a shade of pink as everybody laughed at him. He pouted like a three year old and cross his arms over his chest. Hermione, felling sorry for him, got up from the floor where she sat with Remus and made her way over to Sirius.

She sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

'Don't worry baby, I know you read.'

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

'I'm still bored!'

'Sirius we are all bored!'

'Why don't we play a game?'

Everybody turned to face Nicole, their eyes gleaming with mischief, it had been a while since they played any sort of game.

'Why don't we have a game of truths?'

Hermione shifted slightly in Sirius's arms and replied confused.

'Why not dares as well?'

'Well we'd end up kissing each others boyfriends or girlfriends.'

Still confused Hermione asked.

'So? Why not? It would be fun.'

'Yeah I agree it would be a laugh.'

Remus stared shocked at his girlfriend sitting next to him.

'You guys are no fun!'

James sat wide eyed at what his girlfriend had just said.

None of the guys had thought the girls would actually suggest partner swapping. And there was no way in hell that they were going to let it happen.

Remus, finally snapping out of his shock, replied to the three eager girls.

'You three can't be serious?'

'Of course we are!' cried Lily.

'Yeah I always wondered what James kisses like.'

Lily glanced at the other two girls, a sly grin crept onto her features.

'Well why don't we swap for tonight? I get Sirius, Nic you get James and Amaya you get Remus?'

'Yeah ok.'

'Sure.'

The shock and horror across the three guys faces as priceless. This was like some twisted nightmare for them. Their girlfriends actually suggesting that they go off and kiss their best friends girlfriends.

Lily, Nicole and Hermione began to rise from their places next to their boyfriends, the sudden movement from them must have sparked the boys out of their stunned daze, because the second they felt the loss of contact next to them, they jumped and grabbed hold of the girls, pinning them beneath them on the bed.

The girls not being able to contain their laughter anymore, let it loose.

Hermione looked up and her boyfriend who had her pinned down on his bed. Between laughing and breathing, she managed to get out

'y-y-you g-guy-s-s-s are s-s-s-o g-gul-l-a-b-b-le!'

From across the room, Remus got the same response.

'W-w-w-e g-g-ot y-y-ou again!'

James looked down at Lily, who was laughing along with them.

'You weren't serious about kissing my best mate?'

'Of course not silly, I love you.'

'I love you too!'

Beaming, James bent his head down and caught Lily in a intense kiss.

Once they broke apart they found that the other two couples were watching them.

'Right - so are we going to play a game of truths then?'

Sirius smirked and reached into his bedside unit and pulled out half a dozen vials of versiterium.

Hermione gasped next to him.

'Where did you get those?'

'Mya sweetheart, I really don't think you want to know.'

Hermione gave him a disapproving look, he re-assured her by lightly kissing her lips, and turned back to the group.

'Right, there is one each, but only enough to answer one question each. So, James gets to asks Remus, I ask James then Remus can ask me. Same direction for the girls.'

Sirius passed everyone a single vial. Everybody looked at Remus, he was first. He sighed and drank the whole thing in one gulp. His eyes clouded over and his body began rigid.

James smirked,

'Remus, what do you really think of me and Sirius?'

'James is a complete and utter prat. -'

Across the room Sirius laughed.

' - But Sirius is a bigger one.-'

This time it was James turn to laugh.

'- However I couldn't ask for two more fantastic best friends ever. They are loyal and true and I love them like they are my brothers.'

The three girls awwed and Remus came out of his trance. He looked at the two boys slightly pink in the cheeks.

'We love you too man.'

'Yeah, love you moony.'

James drank his vial and his eyes glazed over.

'James my man, why is there a little yellow duck in your trunk?'

'Because I like to have a bath my ducky.'

Laughter exploded throughout the room. Even when James came out of his trance he joined in with the infectious laughing.

'My turn!'

Sirius downed the clear liquid, and just like Remus and James, ended up in a trance like state.

'Sirius, when and where was your most inappropriate hard on?'

The four spectators including Hermione laughed at the embarrassing questions.

'In potions when I was partnered with Amaya, she was leaning over the cauldron and I could see right down her shirt, she had this pink lacy bra on.'

Hermione flushed, the other four were laughing at her expression and of Sirius's triumphant smirk when he came out of his trance.

'You never told me you could see down my shirt!'

She swatted his arm and turned away embarrassed.

'Come on baby, I couldn't help it!'

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. All the embarrassing hostility she had towards him washed away in an instant.

'Alright! Now that the guys have gone its you girls' turn!'

Lily, Nicole and Hermione paled considerably. They knew that each other wouldn't be that cruel, but they didn't want to reveal anything that the guys could use later on.

Nicole was first, she eyed the vial and in one swoop it was gone.

'How do you really feel about Remus?'

'I love him more than anything in the world.'

Remus was shocked to say the least. When Nicole came out of her trance she turned to Remus eyes wide in shock. Instead of returning her scared look, his smiled and kissed her, then whispering into her ear he told her he felt the same. She visibly relaxed and snuggled closer into his arms.

'Come on babe it's your turn.'

Lily, who looked the most scared closed her eyes, pinched her nose and knocked back the vial.

'Who was your worst kiss?' asked Hermione

'Amos Diggory, he uses way to much tongue.'

Behind her James' face was a cross between, shock, hurt and anger.

'I never knew you went out with Diggory?'

'I didn't, I kissed him for a dare.'

'um.'

'James baby it was in fourth year and it meant nothing.'

Whether or not James was satisfied with her answer it was hard to tell, but he tightened his grip on her hand.

Finally it was Hermione's turn and she was extremely nervous. She didn't know what Nicole was going to ask her, and being under the influence of the truth serum she didn't know what she would end up revealing. She toyed with the vial nervously before pouring it down her throat.

'Ok Amaya, nothing to hard, who would you class as your best girlfriends and guy friends?'

'Lily Evans, Nicole O'Conner and Ginny Weasley, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.'

Harry Potter

'Harry Potter? My- my son?'

'No! Stop! James she can't answer that!'

Hermione snapped out of her daze and was horrified at what she said.

A.N That's it! I'm not writing any more for this chapter! That's your lot! I hope that was a horrible cliff hanger for you!


	16. Chapter 16: I'll stand by any decision

A.N Well I've read the book, I'm incredibly frustrated with it. No more needs to be said.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the new HBP which is now under my bed...

A.N Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

PadfootsLuvr: You gunna hate me once you've read this

brilliantbrunette89: wow, thanks for that email and I totally understand what your saying about the seriousness about this story, and hopefully including this chapter and very near furture chapters, the seriousness will be brought right back.

RainynDawn: You've inspired me to have another cliff hanger... maybe not in this one but very soon. Thanks for your review.

Jinger: Well, I hope you like this one, again its a filly, but I hope you like what I've done.

Morena-Forever: Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

amrawo: I'm sorry, here's the next chapter!

Emma Barrows: Thanks for your review. Ill try and check out your fic.

xlillypotterx: lol, I think your my most excited reviewer. so I haven't kept you waiting that long!

S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e: Thanks for your review!

I Love Nerds 919: Here I've updated!

sakura-sweeti: I'm not sure if this chapter will answer your question but the next one defiantly will!

bella-lover: Thanks for your review.

Snape's Opera Rose: Here's your update.

Kitlucky13: Thanks so much, your review was really sweet.

Charlie K.: Please don't die! lol, I'm glad you like it.

half-bloodprincess14: The whole remus werewolf thing will be covered very soon!

Led-Zeppelin-Jr: lol, please keep reviewing!

Cats7: The whole characters kissing thing... well they are 16! Theres none in this chapter so don't worry. And there is more to this twist I swear!

THIS IS A FILLY CHAPTER, JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW. THERE IS REASONS BEHIND IT WHICH WILL BECOME CLEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

****

Nobody ever said it would be easy.

Chapter 16: I'll stand by any decision you make.

Hermione snapped out of her daze and was horrified at what she said.

Lily, Nicole and Remus were staring at her, wide eye, mouths hanging open at what she just said. They knew she wasn't supposed to say anything about the future but they couldn't help but now be a bit more curious about what she _did_ know.

Remus felt slightly frightened. _Did she know? _It never really occurred to him before now, what she knew. What she knew about everyone. Without realising it, she had a lot of power over them.

Lily and Nicole were extremely curious. They still trusted her, what she knew didn't make them like her any less, but it was human nature to want to know.

Amaya was aware that James and Sirius were arguing, but there was a buzzing in her ears.. Those words kept replaying in her mind... '_Harry Potter? My- my son?' 'Harry Potter? My- my son?' 'Harry Potter? My- my son?'_

They're going to question me like there's no tomorrow, they'll never trust me again. O god, I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore. I can't do this anymore, I'm going to hurt to many people.

'No James!' roared Sirius.

'Stop! I can't let her answer them.'

'Sirius you don't understand! You'd want to know if it was you and you know it!'

James jumped off his bed and kneeled in front of her. Her eyes were glistening with tears and she was unfocused. Everybody held their breath.

'Amaya.'

She shifted her gaze and met James. It was really was like looking at Harry. She missed him. She felt James take her hands.

'Please, you can't just leave something like that out in the open. I know you're not supposed to talk about it, but I have to know! You know my son! You know my - our furture. Please Amaya.'

He looked so helpless. It was clear to her now that they thought she knew _them _in the future and not their children. If she told them about Harry wouldn't it pose more questions they want answered?

'James, please, you don't understand, I can't.'

He was pleading with her.

'Amaya, just tell me. I have to know what's going to happen.'

He gripped her hands tighter, so tight it was painful.

'James, James! James you're hurting me!'

James was suddenly thrown across the room, towering over him was a very angry Sirius.

'You've got no right to hurt her man! She's told you she can't now drop it!'

'No I won't. It's not fair. She can't keep this to herself. You were the one not that long ago arguing with her to tell you what she knows about us and now -'

Realisation suddenly dawned on James features.

'- You know! You know don't you! She's told you!'

Everybody's eyes were now on Sirius. What was he to say... the truth? He did know. He knew what was going to happen to them? He had sort of suppressed it every since he found out. He couldn't tell any one else.

'Sirius -' it was Lily.

She got off the bed that she was on with James and approached the stunned man. She was vaguely aware of Hermione's tiny sobs.

' - Do, do you kn-know?'

He glanced back at Hermione.

'I'll stand by any decision you make.'

Hermione looked up into those intense blue eyes. Her mind was racing, shall I tell them? Sirius already knows, what difference would it make? She's changed so much already. She closed her eyes and sighed.

'Ok.'

I'm sorry this wasn't longer, but it's a filly chapter until the next one. I hope you enjoyed it none the less.

THERE IS A REASON FOR THIS BEING A FILLY, AND IT WILL BECOME CLEAR NEXT UPDATE!


	17. Chapter 17: The truths out

Nobody ever said it would be easy.

Chapter:

A.N 1.wow, you guys have no idea how bad I feel about leaving it so long between my updates but so much has gone on… I had exams, then I went on holiday, then my nan went into hospital, then I went back to college, then I was in hospital egh I'm so sorry.

2. Something about this chapter: Now I was going to go into the whole Hermione telling them everything, but in these stories its so repetitive, so I went in a slightly different direction. Nothing major but well you'll see.

3. Thanks 2 everyone who reviewed! Much appreciated!

Recap

_Hermione looked up into those intense blue eyes. Her mind was racing, shall I tell them? Sirius already knows, what difference would it make? She's changed so much already. She closed her eyes and sighed._

'_Ok.'_

Yesterday, 2 days before Halloween, the truth finally came out. The truth that Hermione had kept from them for weeks, the truth that would change their lives forever, the truth that can never been taken back.

There had been tears, a lot of tears actually, of fear, of grief, of sorrow, of what's to come. Amongst those tears was shouting and disbelief, they didn't want to believe her, they just couldn't take it all in, but by the end of their drama there was acceptance. They didn't like it, but now armed with the knowledge of what could happen to them, they could fight it, they could change their destiny. Hermione could change their destiny.

Hermione had made her decision. She had to give the Wizarding world a life without Voldermort, she had to give Harry a life with his parents, she had to save as many lives as she could, she just had to.

Since she told them, she had seen or spoken to any of them, not even Sirius. They needed time with each other.

Now out by the lake, she reflected. She could see herself coming out of the Whooping Willow with Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus, seeing Harry talking to his godfather for the first time, him knowing the truth about his parents, Remus transforming, Buckbeak, Sirius escaping. Hundreds of people screaming in a dark stadium, all eyes on Harry and the ferocious Dragon, being pulled out of the lake by Krum, Harry clutching Cedric's body shaking, crying. Dark corridor after dark corridor, time running out to find Sirius, screaming, the pain of the curse, Harry's tears. Loosing Sirius.

She shook her head, it will never happen. She'd make sure of it.

She approached the lake and bent down, looking at her own reflection. Her outwardly appearance hadn't changed, just the inside, she was no longer a child running around with her best friends, she was grown, she had a purpose, she had a job to do.

Dipping her figures into the water, distorting the image, she wonders what they are doing.

'Do you still remember me Harry?'

Sigh.

'How much has changed Ron?'

'Woman you are a hard person to track down!'

She knew that voice. That was Remus. She got up from her position and looked over to the castle. Approaching her was the people she had been avoiding. As they came closer Hermione could see the expressions on their faces, tiredness, annoyance. A slight pang of fear grew within Hermione's stomach.

'Woman?'

They were merely feet from her now.

'Well yeah, not quite sure what to call you - Hermione or Amaya.' said Remus.

She looked down at her feet.

'I think woman who's destroyed our lives more appropriate.'

Fear turned to nerves. She felt someone come closer to her. It was male that's for sure. She looked up and saw a pair of Hazel eyes. James looked at her intently. It was so hard to read his expression. Eye to eye they stood.

'Why would we call you that?'

His voice was calm, just like Harry's would have been. His face broke out into a smile.

'You don't want to kill me then?'

Closing the gap between them, James wrapped the brunette into a tight hug. It felt like the comforting hugs she got from Harry. She felt safe, secure. He pulled back and kissed the told of her head.

'You've saved…are going to save….my family. I'm forever indebted to you.'

A tidal wave of emotion hit Hermione. Relief, shock, disbelief, blissful joy. A cry escaped her lips and tears flooded from her eyes.

'JAMES WHAT DID YOU DO?'

Hermione was pulled away by a red-head and surrounded by her arms.

'I'm sorry for my idiot boyfriend.'

She pulled away from lily's grip.

'No, no, I'm relieved!'

'Hey hey hey, share the love!' Hermione was pushed into Remus's arms. Still crying. She had never felt so relieved in her life. They weren't mad or upset with her.

'It's ok, your professor will take care of you.'

She laughed into his chest and slapped his arm. The pair shared a smile before she was again in someone else's arms. Nicole's hug was probably the most calming, their was just an air about her, something about her presence that would ease her mid instantly.

'Can I have my girlfriend back now?'

Instead of having a bone crushing hug from Sirius, she was meet with a soul searching, intense kiss.

'Wow, what was that for?'

'Don't you ever avoid me again. I thought I was going mad.'

She smiled up at the man she adored. His mischievous grin, his playful eyes, everything. The two leaned down for another kiss.

'Please stop the public display of affection before I heave.'

Hermione rested her head against his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. His powerful arms encircled her.

The six of them settled down on the grass, the girls between their respecting boyfriends legs.

'Amaya, can I ask you something?'

'Sure Lily go ahead.'

'Can, can you tell me, us, about H-Harry?'

Lily was hesitant, she didn't want to upset Hermione but curiosity got the better of her. Hermione smiled.

'What do you wanna know?'

'Anything!'

'Ok, well, he looks exactly like James, except for the fact he's got the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen-'

Lily blushed.

'- From what we were told by Remus and Sirius, he was an unusually good baby. Hardly ever cried, always smiling, you had a easy first year.'

'More alone time for us then lily flower!'

The group laughed, James always ruined the moment.

'Erm, he made the quidditch team in his first year! The best seeker Gryffindor have ever seen.'

'O no.'

'That's my boy!'

'Unfortunately he doesn't inherit his mum's love of learning but does have extraordinary talent.

His best subject is DADA, grew a hell of a lot since Remus taught him.'

'What do you mean?'

'Remus, you helped his master the Patronous charm in his third year. He got full marks when he showed the examiners what he could do.'

'Woah.'

Hermione looked over at the pair, they were beaming with pride. She felt her heart grow, hopefully they could see for themselves Harry's power. Hopefully.

'What did you guys do for fun in your time.'

Hermione looked at Nicole, they'd never believe her if she told them.

'Just the usual, a few little scraped here and there.'

'O come on!'

'Ok, well in my first year, we helped Hagrid raise a baby dragon, we battled a fully grown

mountain troll, we got past a three headed dog, was part of a giant chess game, in my second year I stole supplies from my potion masters stores, brewed an illegal polyjuice potion in the girls bathroom, turned into a cat, third year -'

' - Ok if you didn't want to tell us you didn't have to, you didn't have to lie though!'

'Who says I was lying?'

From behind her she heard Sirius voice.

'So your telling us you did all of that stuff?'

'Maybe….. But they are stories for another time.'

'But-'

'- no buts!'

'Ok, Amaya can I ask you something, something serious?'

'Erm, ok nic, sure.'

Hermione looked over expectedly at Nicole, but she was looking down at her hands.

'What are you going to do? I mean are you staying or going home to your time? Won't things be different?'

Silence. Nicole raised her head and locked eyes with Hermione. How was Hermione to answer that?

'Woah way to bring the mood down nic.'

'Shh Sirius, she's just curious.

Hermione sighed.

I don't know to be honest. I'm torn. I want to stay, but I want to see them again. But I don't think the decision is down to me. Dumbledore is looking for a way to get me home, if he can at all. I know things are going to be different if I do go back, I get that, that's why I've done what I've done, so Harry and Neville and dozens of others can have a chance of a proper peaceful life. It hurts to know that they'll never know me like they used to or whatever, but I'm prepared for that. If me loosing Harry, Ron, Ginny and everyone means Neville can have his parents, Harry can have his, I can save you lot, and Sirius never has to go to prison, and a Wizarding world never has to experience the darkness that I've known, then that's a risk I'm willing to take, no matter how much I don't like it.'

Everybody was silent. The girl sitting in front of them was risking her own life and future for them. For everyone around them.

'But every cloud has a silver lining - I can have a new life here! I've got the best boyfriend. The best friends, and it's not like I'll never see them again, I'll just have a different relationship with them.'

Silence again. A really harsh tension over them.

'BURRP.'

A collective gasp from the group.

'LILY!'

'Sorry, I couldn't help it!'

Lily's embarrassing bodily functions seemed to bring the group out of the tense atmosphere. The carried on the afternoon laughing and joking, all worries about what's to come forgotten.


End file.
